War of Fate
by Fallen Jedi 79
Summary: Darth Vader has spent the last fourteen years of his life as Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet. As he struggles to suppress the newly formed Rebel Alliance he learns that their key leader is his estranged wife. General Padme Amidala Skywalker stands against him with the support of the son and daughter that he has never known. How will this war change fate of the Galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and I make no profit for this. I may only be improving my writing skills which is priceless to all. Star Wars was created by George Lucas and Disney owns Star Wars currently and Episode VII is due to be out soon.**

 **Yes this is going to be my first fic in a years time. I am still alive and well. Just relatively busy with life. I have some awesome ideas for this story. As you can see Vader is suitless and Padme is alive. The big difference between this fic and many of my others is that her survival is out and open. This will be a Vader/Padme fic mostly that will overlap into the Original Trilogy in a similar manner to Shadows of Light and Darkness. As I know the EU is now Legends. I will still draw out legends Characters for my fics. I will not draw out new Episode VII characters unless I like their development when I see the new movie. Hell maybe I will even mix characters from both Episode VII and Legends I don't know. I am open minded and always have been but for now I don't see the new movie affecting my fics as all fan fictions I have written have been AU. The way I see it the Legends universe which was awesome is just an alternate universe to the New JJ Abrams/ Disney Universe. Who knows maybe theirs will be good? Maybe it won't? I am just going to keep an open mind. Anyways I hope you like this fic. Please read and review and I will do my best to update.**

 **-Fallen Jedi 79**

Prologue:

* * *

Coruscant:

Darth Vader examined his new mechanical arm that now went from three inches above his elbow and below. He had survived Mustafar with the minor loss of more of his right arm. His jump to defeat Obi-Wan had been reckless and impractical. His rage had prevented him from seeing it during that time. He was only lucky that his jump had been so uncoordinated that he had lost his balance in mid air. Kenobi's lightsaber had only taken off his right arm. He had had enough time to save himself from falling into the lava river that the rest of his arm had rolled into. He shivered at the thought of the flames that he had almost been consumed by. His hair was signed, he needed a haircut just to eliminate the burned hairs that were on his head. He had various second degree burns in his skin but they were all repairable. he had new clothes that had been provided for him. He noticed his Master watching him as he spoke, "Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?"

The Sith Master frowned as he stepped closer with a grim look in his eyes, "It seems that in your anger you killed her."

Vader's eyes blazed yellow as he stood up in rage, "I, I couldn't have she's alive I felt it!"

The medical droids in the room started to collapse as equipment and vials started to crash into the wall. Vader screamed as lighting flowed out of his flesh hand. Behind him, Darth Sidious smiled as he saw the rage that his apprentice exhibited. The young grief stricken Sith Lord stepped forward as he screamed, "No!" He turned towards his master in hatred. Only one thing mattered now, he would learn from him. He would learn only what he needed to learn about the dark side and then he would slay his master and become Emperor. He would learn how to control the bureaucracy and the dark side of the Force. He would eliminate the remaining Jedi and then he would rule the Galaxy. He would have to be patient. He didn't have Padme at his side he didn't have her wisdom and knowledge of political structure. That was his weakness. He was a military man not a politician. He would plot and work to move to the point that he would no longer need Palpatine or politicians and then he would take over the Empire.

* * *

Polis Massa:

Padme Amidala Skywalker opened her eyes to the sound of crying babies. She noticed Bail Organa sitting at her side. She looked at him in horror as she spoke, "Where are my babies?" Bail took in a deep breath as he moved towards a large crib and slowly pushed it towards her. "Thank the Force that you're awake," Bail stated.

Padme frowned as she spoke, "What do you mean?"

"What is your last memory?" Bail asked as he picked Leia up and passed her to Padme.

Padme frowned as she thought for a long moment. She looked at Bail and spoke, "I wasn't dead was I?"

"For a few seconds. Obi-Wan and I made the decision to try to revive you. But you've been in a coma for ten hours."

Padme frowned as she noticed Obi-Wan crumbled in a chair at the far side of the room. She let loose a shiver as she spoke, "What happened between him and Anakin on Mustafar?"

"He tried to reason with Anakin like you did. He tried to convince him he was on the wrong side but Anakin wouldn't listen to reason."

"Obi-Wan had no right to sneak onto my ship so that he could kill my husband," Padme stated in anger.

"To kill him was not his intention Senator."

Padme turned to see Yoda hobbling into the room. Yoda shook his head, "Knew I did when Obi-Wan left that he was unwilling to fight Anakin. Intended to redeem him he did. Hoped he did that he could protect you and convince him that he needed to think about his choices he did."

Padme shook her head, "Master Yoda he wouldn't have attacked me if Obi-Wan had not been there."

"Not so convinced am I after seeing the footage of him in the Jedi Temple. Uncertain am I of what we could have done. But for certain Senator in grave danger you and your children are."

Padme noticed Obi-Wan waking up as a look of relief appeared on his face.

She noticed Yoda examining the twins as the ancient Jedi Master spoke, "Hidden safely you and the children must be."

"Staging your death and making it appear as though they died with you is our current strategy," Bail stated.

"Split up you should be," Yoda added.

"Master with respect I do not think this is something we should ask of my friend and colleague," Bail interjected.

Padme noticed Obi-Wan at her side as she looked down at her twins. Tears entered her eyes as Yoda continued, "The future of the Jedi Order they are."

"I will not part with one or both of my children Master Yoda. I refuse to separate from them. I understand that there will be a risk if we are together. That is a risk that I am willing to take. I am going to have to make my death appear to be a reality to the entire Galaxy including my parents. I will be deprived of having a relationship with my family for Force knows how long but you will not deny me this small mercy of having my babies."

"An attachment you have Senator," Yoda stated with a frown.

Padme noticed Obi-Wan at Bail's side. Obi-Wan looked at the twins and looked at her with a thoughtful smile.

"Master Padme is not a Jedi. We cannot expect her to think like us. I think we should let her keep her twins. We can do our best to protect her and to trust the will of the Force."

Yoda frowned as Bail spoke, "Separating a family is inhuman. I will not be a part of it. I will gladly use any and all of my assets and resources and connections to hide this family but I will not separate them as long as Padme is alive."

Yoda hobbled away with a sigh as he spoke, "Perhaps right you are and wrong I am. Do as you will. Come to me they will when the Force wills it."

Padme breathed in a sigh of relief as Luke started to cry. Bail assisted her in reaching for her son as she cradled him in her right arm. Leia rested in her left arm and Luke in her right. She looked at Obi-Wan and spoke, "Did Anakin survive?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "The fight ended with me on the high ground. I tried to tell him not to jump. He didn't listen and he jumped. I tried to block his strike and my lightsaber didn't meet his lightsaber. It met his right arm instead because of the fact that his jump was so hasty that he left himself open for an attack. I was unable to meet the blade due to the gust of molten wind that altered the pattern of his flip. More of his right arm is gone but he was on his knees when I left and safe from the molten lava."

"Thank the Force," Padme said.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Bail asked.

"He is like my brother but he is also like my son. It was enough to have to fight him. I was fighting for my life. Should I face him again I cannot and will not attack him. I will only defend myself."

Bail frowned as he looked at Padme and her twins. He looked back at Obi-Wan and then spoke, "We will leave this facility in an hour. I have medical supplies and droids on my vessel so that we can aid Padme in her recovery and prepare for the staged funeral. Then we will get her and the twins to a safe house."

"What of you?" Padme asked as she looked at Obi-Wan.

"I will always be there for you but I feel as though I should give you some space. I will take them as my padawans when the Force wills it. Until the time is right me, Yoda, you and the twins will disappear."


	2. Chapter 2

14 years later:

Alliance Command Ship Home One:

General Padme Amidala Skywalker slept in her quarters as her flagship traveled through Hyperspace. Her comlink buzzed as the voice of Admiral Ackbar spoke, "General Skywalker you have been requested on the Bridge, Captain Skywalker says that it is time."

Padme's eyes opened as she let out a deep sigh. She silently let out a curse as she spoke, "Tell him that I am on my way."

Padme sat up and kicked her feet to the edge of her bed. She slipped her boots on before standing up. She then slipped on her Alliance uniform and buckled her blaster belt on over it. She reached for the waiting yet cold cup of caf and took a sip of it.

Then turned and walked out of the door of her quarters.

* * *

Fourteen year old Luke Skywalker stood on the bridge of Home One and stared out at the racing stars as he sensed his mother's approach. His left hand rested on his lightsaber as he anticipated the reversion to sublight. The young Jedi turned and locked eyes with his mother as he noticed the sad look in her eyes. "I am sorry that I have such a burden on your shoulders my son."

The ship shook as Luke spoke, "It is only a matter of time before Vader becomes aware of our survival."

Padme raised an eyebrow as she spoke, "Sooner than later. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows about you and your sister. I just am afraid that he will kill you"

At that moment Luke felt Home One lurching as the reversion to Sublight commenced.

Within moments the vessel was directly above Tatooine. Luke looked at his mother and spoke, "Leia said in her message that their signal was detected and that a Star Destroyer was on their tail."

"That is not good," Padme replied.

"I have the aft bay with twenty fighters prepared for deployment. With your permission I would like to take the fighters out into space before they arrive. That way we can ambush the Star Destroyer."

Padme looked at her overly eager teenage son as she contemplated his statement. It made her sad to think that at fourteen her son and daughter both were junior officers in the Alliance army instead of living like typical teenagers. What bothered her even more than that fact was the fact that the two of them enjoyed fighting like they did. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she struggled to return to reality.

"What is your strategy son?" Padme asked.

"As the Star Destroyer is chasing the ship we will sneak up behind them and destroy their bridge deflector shields as well as their propulsion. I have two sets of proton torpedoes on my ship and I have R2. I have Wedge and Biggs. I can make it work mom."

Padme smiled, "And I scoop the Tantive IV right up and make it look like it never was there."

"With the cannons blazing. Home One can take on one Imperial Vessel that is incapacitated. We won't have long before reinforcements arrive which is why you must make sure to jam their signal before they detect you."

Padme turned her head to Admiral Ackbar as she spoke, "Admiral take us into the atmosphere where we won't be detectable."

She turned to her son as she spoke, "Captain Skywalker, Deploy your squadron and contact me when you find them and send me the coordinates."

"Yes General," Luke replied as he left the bridge. Padme took in a deep sigh as she stared out of the window. She noticed Admiral Ackbar at her side as he spoke, "When are you finally going to give that boy and his sister the promotions that they deserve?"

"When the time is right," Padme replied.

"You are rather firm on them. I mean more firm than you are with anyone else."

"They are my children and they are fifteen. I am not going to play favorites with my own children. This is an army after all and respect is earned."

"If you ask me he has earned it. Wedge and all those guys have no problem with taking orders from him."

"I've given him Rogue Squadron. He has plenty on his record in terms of responsibilities and the same is said for Leia. The next time they do something major I will consider giving them a promotion but not before then," Padme stated.

Padme turned and walked away from her subordinate as the Dac native let out a sigh.

"I do not blame you, Luke does have a tendency to be reckless after all."

* * *

Space above Tatooine:

Luke stared out of the viewport of his X-Wing as he saw the small Corellian Corvette fleeing from the Victory Class Star Destroyer. He smirked as he thought of the size of Home One when compared to the Star Destroyer. Home One had not yet seen action but its size was greater than that of a Star Destroyer although a Super Star Destroyer was still much larger. He had confidence that Home One would be capable of defeating a Star Destroyer. With the aid of capable fighter pilots Home One could perhaps even defeat a Super Star Destroyer. Luke ended his thoughts as he turned his attention back to the fleeing blockade runner. He activated his communication signal as he spoke, "Lock S foils in attack position. Let's move in boys. Red Two inform General Skywalker that we are engaging the Star Destroyer."

"Copy Red Leader," Wedge Antilles replied.

"Red Two, Red Three you're with me. Keep your eyes and scanners open for Tie Fighters they will be deployed as soon as they recover from our ambush..

Red Five, Red Six you and your wingmen move towards your designated targets."

Tantive IV:

Princess Winter Organa looked at her Jedi bodyguard in horror, "Jedi Leia we just lost the Main Reactor. We are dead in space. We are about to be tractor beamed!"

Leia nodded, "The men are prepared to hold off the boarding party. My mother and brother have something planned for them. Hand me the plans Princess."

* * *

Devastator:

Darth Vader stood in the main hanger bay alongside the boarding party as he stared at the holoprojector of the Rebel Vessel. The Tractor beam had just been locked onto the vessel. It was only a matter of minutes before they would commence the rampage to find the stolen plans to the Death Star. As he fingered his lightsaber he felt the Star Destroyer shaking. He could hear the sounds of an explosion as he almost lost his footing.

A frown appeared on his face as he quickly stormed towards the turbolift in shock.

He activated his comlink as he spoke, "Bridge report?"

"Sir, we are under attack!"

Vader gasped in shock as he knew the turbolift couldn't stop soon enough.

The doors hissed open and he stormed out of the turbolift as he saw the panicked young captain receiving a report from a junior officer.

"Report Captain?"

The seasoned officer turned to his Superior and met his eye as he spoke, "The X-Wings appeared out of nowhere. They took out our hyperdrive with their first shot. Our main tractor beam is gone and our shields are down by twenty five percent. I've never seen anything like it."

Vader's yellow eyes flickered for a moment as he spoke, "The Tie Fighters?"

"I deployed twenty they are in need of reinforcements."

Vader nodded as he turned towards the turbolift, "I sense a powerful pilot out there."

"Probably the one that took out five fighters. His wingmen are rather skilled as well but he is most likely the leader. I think this is the same squad that hit Kuat a few weeks ago. They are exceptionally lethal according to the report."

Vader stared out of the viewport as he saw the large Mon Calmari vessel that was emerging from the atmosphere of Tatooine.

"I need to get out there. Keep in close contact. Reroute all shields to the port side to counter the turbolasers of that vessel and radio for reinforcements."

"Our signals are jammed."

"Get a crew to work on them. We cannot hold them off on our own. Get the signal repaired andissue a distress call once the signal is repaired."

"At once sir!"

Vader turned towards the turbolift as a smile appeared on his face, "Me and you Jedi are going to have a little fun today."

* * *

Home One:

Padme looked at the holographic image of Leia and Winter as she spoke, "Luke is moving into position to cover you. I want you both to bail in the escape pods. I have already contacted Commander Solo. He has his vessel on the way to rescue you. You need to protect the plans. That is your priority all others are second to none."

"Understood General."

Padme stared out of the viewport as she noticed a distinct Tie Advanced x1 joining the fight. She let loose a shiver as she spoke, "Admiral Ackbar please assume command."

She spoke into her comlink as she spoke, "Hanger bay one have my flight gear on hand. I am joining the fight!"

She then ran off of the bridge without even looking back at Admiral Ackbar.

Her son was in danger. Anakin had sensed their son and he was already on the hunt.

* * *

Vader looked towards the escape pod as he spoke, "Devastator why did you not target that escape pod?"

"They are out of our range sir! Our long range guns are damaged. I am working on repairs."

Vader clenched his teeth as he spoke into the comlink, "All fighters prioritize that escape pod that is where the plans are. We must not allow them to make it to the surface of Tatooine,"

Vader flew towards the Escape Pod as he lined it up on his targeting screen. He placed his fingers on the triggers of the ion cannons. He was going to destroy the Escape Pod.

Before Vader could fire, he was thrown off course by a barrage of cannon fire.

The Jedi, Vader realized as he moved to engage the fighter pilot. Vader struggled to outmaneuver his Jedi attacker as he realized that that he was on the target screen of his enemy. "I need help back here!" Vader yelled.

* * *

Luke struggled to shake off his two tie fighter attackers as Biggs came to his aid. He could sense the deaths of the two Imperial Pilots as Biggs blew them away with little effort. Biggs was an ex Imperial. Biggs had studied in the Academy at Imperial Center. That experience only aided him because he knew their game. He knew their tactics and their methods. Darklighter knew every weakness in the piloting pattern of the average Tie Fighter Pilot. That was why he was the first Ace of Rogue Squadron with the highest number of kills next to Luke.

"Red Three get back to the escape pod I can handle this."

"Copy," Biggs replied.

Luke flew towards Vader as he started to fire his cannons. The two fighters flew at one another head on. Luke cringed when he felt his fighter shake. Two engines had been knocked out.

"R2 see what you can do with the engines. I am going to fly with the escape pod."

Vader smiled as he saw the almost neutralized and smoking X-Wing flying towards the the diving Escape Pod. He had moments before the escape pod entered the atmosphere. He had moments to destroy the escape pod and stop the plans from falling into the hands of the enemy. The two remaining X-Wings were engaging a swarm of tie fighters. He moved to destroy the pod as it appeared on his target screen.

"I have you now!" Vader stated as he moved his fingers towards the triggers of the cannons.

Much to his shock his fighter shook.

"What?" Vader screamed in disbelief.

His engines had been hit. He gasped in horror as he looked out of his rear viewport at a lone X-Wing fighter. He was now trapped in the gravity well of Tatooine with failing engines. As his fighter started to loose control he struggled to level his fighter.

He reached for the activation button that would activate his emergency engine that would minimize the crash impact.

He clenched his teeth as he spoke, "Captain, I have been hit. You will need to dispatch a detachment to retrieve the plans from the escape pod. There should be no one to stop us this time."

Padme watched as her husband's starfighter started to slow down. She had destroyed the propulsion systems but not the fighter just as she had hoped. She had used the lowest setting in the guns of her X-Wing in order to insure that she wouldn't destroy Anakin's craft. She had only neutralized his fighter. She also knew that Anakin was more than capable of surviving a crash. It was something he had done more than once in his life.

Padme smiled as she spoke, "Luke you are all clear get your sister and the Princess to Mos Eisley. Use whatever means necessary and hurry before Vader recovers from that crash."

"Yes mom," Luke replied.

* * *

Tatooine:

Luke emerged from his damaged starfighter as he saw Leia and Princess Winter emerging from the escape pod a few hundred meters away.

R2 ejected himself from the starfighter as Luke examined the two engines.

"Good job Flyboy!" Luke heard his sister chant.

Luke raised an eyebrow as he looked back at his sister and the white haired Princess of Alderaan.

Both had their blasters in hand as Luke examined the damaged X-Wing.

"How bad is it?" Leia asked.

Luke slipped his flight suit and helmet off as he spoke, "The hyperdrive is good. The power coupling for the two right engines is just fried from that blast."

"Can you fix it?" Leia asked.

Luke looked at his sister with a sigh, "Yeah I should be able to," he replied as he turned his head towards the escape pod.

"If your engines are still intact fixing it won't take long at all. R2 see if you can gut that I'm going to go see what I can salvage off the escape pod."

* * *

Vader pushed the canopy of his fighter open as he climbed out of the damaged fighter.

He found himself perplexed when he realized that he could sense two distinct force sensitives on the planet. Who were they? Who were their masters? How had their masters survived for the last fifteen years? He raised the hood of his cloak as he did his best to protect himself from the bright sunlight. Tatooine, The planet of his failures. The planet where his mother died in his arms. The planet where he had been raised as a slave. How he hated this dustball. He stormed towards the force auras of his quarry after seizing a survival pack. He wouldn't give them any time to recover and escape.

* * *

Winter folded her arms as she stared at Luke in disgust, "This is wrong, me leave you two with that monster on this planet? My father would not approve! He will be furious when I show up on Alderaan without you." Winter stubbornly declared.

"As far as Vader knows we are stranded here with no way off of the planet. We can play hide and go seek with him until Han gets here. By then you should have gotten to Alderaan with R2 and the Death Star plans. It is the last thing that he will expect. Besides your father will know how to retrieve the plans," Luke stated.

Winter thought for a long moment before nodding, "You're right. This is a war and we have to take risks to win. I will do what you have requested Skywalker."

"Fly low. R2 will take you into the atmosphere once you have flown to the far side of the planet. That way they won't notice you until it is too late. Go while you can. Princess."

Winter complied with a deep sigh as she climbed into the cockpit of the fighter and took Luke's helmet.

As the X-Wing took off Leia spoke, "Placing the plans in R2 and having Winter leave so we can keep Vader busy is brilliant. I just have a feeling that we are gonna get it if we make it back home."

Luke laughed, "The key word is if."

Leia slapped her twin brother on the shoulder as she spoke, "Time to walk we need to find shelter before the sandpeople come out at sundown."

"Or before Vader catches up to us," Luke added.

The twins both moved away from the crash site of the escape pod as they could sense Vader hastily moving to catch up to them.

* * *

Well that is it for now. As you can see a full on jump into action as the fic implied it will be an OTC AU centered around mostly Vader/Padme. Please read and review. Let me know how you like the development so far. More will be happening and I have some pretty awesome ideas for this fic.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	3. Chapter 3

Alliance Command Ship: Home One:

Commander Han Solo walked down the boarding ramp of the Millennium Falcon followed by his companion, Chewbacca. The hardened Alliance Officer walked towards the edge of the hanger bay where Lieutenant Darklighter was awaiting alongside Lieutenant Antilles.

"Where are the kids?" He asked.

"Somewhere in the desert of Tatooine as far as we can tell," Biggs replied.

Han cringed as he headed past the two men who immediately fell into step with him.

Han Solo was many things, former Imperial, smuggler, pirate and even in the eyes of some a deserter. At the end of the day he was General Padme Skywalker's right hand man. Padme had seen potential in him upon recruiting him for a mission just two years earlier. She had gotten him away from Jabba and given him a position in the Alliance Military and a cause to believe in. He had lost all faith in ideals and structure after his stint with the Empire had ended so many years earlier. Padme had shown him a belief and an ideology that he could believe in. He in turn had chosen to discontinue his self centered life of smuggling and take up his blaster for something far more important than himself. He had never once looked back at the old life. He looked at his wookiee companion as they entered the briefing room of Home One.

Padme stood at the table alongside Admiral Ackbar.

He bowed as he spoke, "Milady."

"Luke was forced to land on Tatooine with Leia and the Princess just a few hours ago. He was able to get R2 to repair his fighter. He then had R2 leave for Alderaan with the Princess and the Death Star Plans. They have already made it into hyperspace. Luke and Leia however are stranded on Tatooine with Vader on their trail. I had to pull Home One out because more Star Destroyers were arriving to counter our attack."

Han smiled, "But you need me to take you into the system in the Falcon so we won't be detected. Drop in get the twins and get the hell out."

Padme stepped forward with a smile, "You know me too well don't you Solo?"

Han nodded as he spoke, "The Falcon should be refueled. Lets go!"

Padme turned towards the doorway as Han and Chewie moved to follow her.

"Admiral Ackbar you have my orders. Take this vessel back to the rendezvous point with the rest of the fleet. We will head straight to base so that we may devise the strike once we have the twins."

"Yes General."

* * *

Padme sat in the cockpit of the Falcon alongside Han as she heard C-3PO entering the cockpit, "I do hope that that engagement didn't cause R2 to short circuit."

Padme laughed at her longtime droid companion as she turned towards Han, "Thank you so much for doing this for me Commander."

"Hey, I'm about as attached to those kids as you are. It is also the least I can do for you after all that you did for me."

"Sometimes I feel like I have three kids instead of two."

"Because of me?" Han asked.

"Yes, its just nice that you have a little more common sense than Luke."

Han raised an eyebrow in amusement as the Falcon flew out of the hanger bay of Home One. Chewbacca let out a roar of agreement as Han spoke, "You're saying that I'm an idiot Chewie?"

The wookiee laughed as Padme smiled.

She buckled in her crash webbing as she spoke, "Take us into Hyperspace."

* * *

Tatooine:

Vader examined the undamaged escape pod as his eyes glowed yellow. He noticed various sets of foot prints leading away from the escape pod. What bothered him most was not the foot prints but the different trails that they created. As he followed one shorter trail he found himself standing in an area where there were various sets of footprints. He Also noticed several distinct marks that indicated the spot where the X-Wing that he had damaged had landed.

He heard the sounds of racing speeders and turned his head to see three Imperial landspeeders packed with stormtroopers entering view. Behind them was a troop transport with around twenty troops. An officer came into view who instantly bowed as he spoke, "Lord Vader, The X-Wing managed to evade our capture and slip out of the system. I only received word of its detection a few minutes ago."

Vader clenched his fist as he stared out into the desert.

"They split up. Now the two in the desert are my only link to finding the Rebel Base."

"I have a seat for you in the speeder."

Vader nodded as the group moved towards the lead landspeeder.

"I will drive," Vader stated.

* * *

Luke and Leia were both exhausted. They had both been moving across the dune sea for hours. They had done their best to put as much distance between themselves and the crash site as possible. As they found themselves in a large canyon, Leia spoke, "Luke I am so thirsty we need to stop."

Luke took in a deep sigh as he reached into his survival bag. He drew out a thermos of water that he passed to his sister as he spoke, "The nearest settlement is ten miles. We have to stay moving. Vader is onto us and we have almost no time left."

Leia passed the thermos back to her twin as he put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Vader stared out of his electrobinoculars at the two teenagers in the canyon.

"They can't even be eighteen," he said aloud.

"Are you sure that they are Jedi sir?" asked the officer. Vader turned to the man and nodded, "They are, I can see their lightsabers now."

"Have your men set their weapons for stun. I wish to interrogate them and learn who their masters are."

"Yes, Milord," the officer stated as he turned to fulfill Vader's order.

Vader found himself intrigued as he lowered the device. Force they look so familiar, he thought to himself.

The officer returned as Vader spoke, "That road ends at the far side of the canyon. Take your speeders and the troop transport ahead of the canyon on that smaller road. Cut them off get the men in position. I am going to enter the canyon and push them to you. They are not to be killed no matter what. Just know Captain that their arrest will be difficult and will cost lives. Just make sure they do not leave the canyon, "Yes Milord."

* * *

Leia stood up as she spoke, "How close do you think Vader is?"

Luke sighed, "I don't know. I just know he is tracking us."

Leia took in a deep breath as her Brother stood up. Luke brushed off his sandy uniform as he took in his surroundings. Leia looked at him and trembled as as she spoke, "Luke how can we fight Vader in this state? We are starved, exhausted and dehydrated. What do we do when he catches up to us?"

"Simply surrender," stated a sinister voice.

Luke and Leia both turned in horror to see the dark figure watching them.

A blue and green lightsaber blade both instantly came to life as the twins took positions side by side with their blades angled at Vader.

Vader stared at the twins as he took in the steel blue eyes of the small blonde haired boy before looking at the girl. They both acted like they were more than comrades and more than friends. To him they seemed to be similar in height. The girl had dark hair and dark brown eyes that reminded him of his late wife.

"Who might you two padawans be?" Vader asked.

"It isn't of your concern," Leia replied.

"Here and now, Leia. He might as well know why we are going to kill him before we do the deed," Luke cryptically stated.

Vader regarded the arrogant young boy with a look of amusement. Sounds familiar, he thought. "Why do you want me to die?"

"Because you killed our father the day of our birth," Leia disdainfully stated.

Vader regarded Leia with a raised eyebrow as he spoke, "I have killed a lot of fathers girl, why don't you remind me who he was. I probably don't even remember him."

"Oh you remember him, you betrayed and murdered him. Just like how you betrayed our master!" Luke stated hatefully.

Vader smirked as the boy swung his blue blade at him. Vader activated his own lightsaber as he caught the boy's swing. What shocked him was the hilt of the lightsaber that the boy was using. It was no ordinary lightsaber, not that any lightsaber was ordinary. It was a lightsaber that he recognized. It was his own lightsaber.

He used the Force to push the boy back. The boy instantly tripped on a small boulder and the lightsaber went fumbling from his hand.

Vader was filled with disbelief as he caught the hilt of the lightsaber in his left hand.

He looked the two teenagers over as he roared in triumph, "Twins!"

Luke and Leia exchanged glances of horror as Vader stepped over Luke. He held the red blade at his throat as he spoke, "It might be wise to drop your lightsaber unless you wish for the son of Skywalker to die."

"Leia, run! Leave me there is no sense in us both dying!"

Leia turned around to the sight of a wide line of stormtroopers who had their blasters pointed at her as she looked at her brother. She reluctantly deactivated her blade and hurled the lightsaber at Vader's feet. Vader smiled as he bent over and picked up the lightsaber.

"Captain, throw me binders."

The efficient officer fulfilled Vader's orders without hesitation.

The dark lord used the force to call the binders to his hands. He then bent over and bound the hands of the boy before binding the hands of the girl who looked at him with dark eyes of hatred.

He smiled as he spoke, "It looks like several lies have been told to several people over the years."

* * *

Padme stared at the escape pod as she spoke, "We need to find them Han. Can we track them in the Falcon? Where should we look?"

"I would go to Anchorhead. Considering that it is the nearest settlement, if I know Luke that is where he got Leia to move towards. They are probably both almost there by now," Han said as he emerged from the escape pod.

* * *

Luke was pushed to his knees alongside Leia in front of the Imperial speeder as the various stormtroopers moved about in the makeshift base camp that was set up. He looked at his sister with a look of regret as he spoke for the first time since their capture.

"I'm sorry sister."

Leia looked at her brother as a tear left her eye as she spoke, "Its alright, it isn't your fault. I just couldn't run and leave you. Now we are both going to die."

Luke looked down as he thought of his vain attempt to protect his sister, "I did my best."

"I know," Leia said with a shiver. Their poor mother was about to lose her only two children. The Galaxy was about to lose the last hope it had for defeating Darth Vader. All because of the circumstances of the conflict that neither twin had control over. Vader approached them in glossy silence. A light hot breeze caused his cloak to flutter as he approached them.

The twins looked towards their captor and executioner as they prepared to await their doom. Vader sneered as he spoke, "I would never execute my own children."

Luke and Leia exchanged glances of disbelief as Vader spoke, "It sounds like you have been lied to. I think that it is time for you two to have a reality check."

Vader lowered his hood as the twins let out gasps of horror and shock, "I am your father," Vader stated.

"No!" Luke screamed.

"It's impossible!" Leia yelled.

Vader smiled as his eyes turned back to their sickly yellow, "You know the truth search your feelings."

Luke hatefully stared at his father as he spoke, "Father or not, you are our enemy. And we will never see you as anything but our enemy. We are Jedi, you are a Sith Lord."

Vader looked at his son in frustration, "Do you want to hear my side? And is your mother really dead or was her death a hoax just like your death in her womb was?"

"We never knew her," Leia stated.

Vader brought his left hand into Leia's cheek as he spoke, "Do not lie to me! So she lives and has been fighting against me like the rest of the treacherous rebels."

Leia hatefully looked into the eyes of her father as she spoke, "We are no different."

"You will soon learn your place at my side."

"Like hell we will. We hate you!" Luke screamed.

Vader waved several stormtroopers towards his son and daughter as he spoke, "Put them in the second speeder behind me. Make sure to give them some water before we start the drive back to the shuttle."

Luke and Leia were both pulled to their feet by force as their father stared at them. He smirked as he made a gesture towards the speeder, "Once we get back to the ship you both will be placed in a cell. We will have a discussion about respecting your father there. I am just going to warn you that I will not tolerate your disrespect. Once I find your mother I will also be having a talk with her. The game she is playing is one that I am not pleased with."

* * *

Padme stared out of the viewport of the Millennium Falcon at the procession of Imperial speeders. She fingered her blaster as she lowered her electrobinoculars. She turned to Han as she spoke, "Han, your mission is to get them onto this ship. My safety is secondary. If I am caught, you will just have to figure out how to get me back at a different time. Get the twins and get them back to base. Obi-Wan will know what to do. But if all goes well, we should be able to attack and get them and be gone as fast as we appeared."

Han nervously looked at Padme as he spoke, "I will follow your orders General, but I do not like this if he gets me."

"Vader will not kill me if he gets me. I know him better than anyone else does. He won't kill me. The twins will be able to confirm that at this point," Padme added with a deep sigh.

Han frowned as he spoke, "So how do you want to do this?"

"You get the main guns charged up. Use the belly turret and knock out some of those speeders. Chewie can keep the ship flying. We will get alongside the speeder with the twins. I will handle the rest."

"You got it," Han replied as he left the cockpit.

* * *

Well that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. If you want to see more just let me know. Kind of have left a cliffhanger, I know.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	4. Chapter 4

Vader felt a slight shiver as he realized that their convoy was being approached or watched by someone somewhere.

He turned his head as he heard the sound of a quadlaser cannon. He heard the sounds of an explosion and screams. His speeder shook and he jumped from it just as a fire ignited. He activated his lightsaber as he noticed the convoy continuing to move in formation.

Luke and Leia both exchanged glances as they knew what they had to do. They had both worked quietly to remove each others binders while the stormtrooper that sat with them was distracted by the attacking Millennium Falcon. They pushed him out of his seat as they turned upon the driver of their speeder.

Leia seized a blaster and started to fire upon the troop transport as Luke took the driver's seat after shoving the unconscious driver out of the speeder.

"Let's get alongside the Falcon!" Luke stated.

Captain Firmus Piett rolled out of his burning speeder as he recovered from the crash. He stood up and moved away from the increasing heat of the destroyed speeder. His eyes took in his surroundings as he noticed the corpse of a nearby stormtrooper. He picked up the stormtrooper's sniper rifle as he knew he had to do whatever he could to help Lord Vader. He looked at the rifle for a moment as he thought of Vader's orders. Without a second thought, he switched the rifle's settings to stun.

"You two aren't going anywhere," Vader stated as he jumped onto Luke and Leia's speeder.

The twins looked at their father in horror as Leia noticed the lightsabers that hung on his belt. She called both her own lightsaber and her brother's to her hands and activated both blades. Vader raised his own red blade as he heard an additional explosion. He blocked his daughter's double strike as he turned just in time to see the ramp of the YT-1300 corellian freighter lowering. On the ramp, stood his wife with a drawn blaster. He was shocked, force she still looked so young although she was half of a decade older than he was. With her chestnut eyes and dark hair, his angel was still as beautiful as she was the day that he had married her. In the midst of his shock, Padme fired one single volley that slammed into his left arm. His lightsaber fell from his hand as he dropped to his knees. He reached with his mechanical arm and gripped onto the speeder as Padme spoke, "Luke and Leia, Hurry! Get to the Cockpit and tell Han to get us out of here!"

Leia boarded the ship first with a graceful force Jump. Luke jumped out of the speeder as Vader realized that the speeder was now driverless and bound to crash. He jumped up as he attempted to follow his wife. The ship was starting to ascend as he looked into the eyes of his wife. She fired her blaster at him and he was forced to jump to avoid her shot. He was unarmed. Suddenly a blue bolt of energy slammed into Padme and she dropped from the ramp. Vader used the force to take control of the speeder as he reached out with the force for his wife. Padme landed in his arms unconscious as he used the force to slow the landspeeder down while keeping his eyes on the escaping ship.

Chewbacca took the ship out of the atmosphere as Luke rushed into the cockpit, "We made it!" He turned to see his sister at his side. He looked past his sister and noticed that his mother was absent from sight.

* * *

"Mom where are you?" Luke called out. He turned to the doorway as

Han entered the cockpit. Han had a grim look on his face as he spoke, "Vader has her."

Luke looked at his friend in horror, "We have to go back Commander! We cannot let him have her!"

Chewbacca let out a roar as Han looked towards the scanners. "Three Star Destroyers closing in. Chewie any course take us out of here!"

"Han we have to rescue her! We cannot let that monster have her! Turn the ship around!" Luke screamed.

Han turned to the young teen and placed a hand on each of his shoulders.

"We will regroup at base and go back. I promise you that we will not let her down. But we have to get to safety. The old man will help us create a feasible rescue plan."

The falcon shook as Luke found himself regaining control of his emotions. They had to complete their mission. Han was right, and he could sense Han's sincerity. Han meant what he said, they would go back.

"Han just turn the ship around now! Or I will!" Leia screamed.

Luke shook his head as he spoke, "Han is right, we will have to plan a rescue mission on a different day Leia."

Leia stormed towards Han in defiance. She moved towards the pilot's seat as she screamed, "We cannot leave her to him! Not after what we found out. You know she is in danger of his wrath. He is known for his temper."

Luke attempted to block his sister as Han stood up and pushed him aside, "Come to your senses Leia what would your mother do if she was in your position?"

Leia took in a deep breath as she looked up at him in anger. She looked down at her feet before looking back at Han. She breathed in a second time as she spoke, "She would do her duty."

"Duty first and making sure that the Princess got the plans to Alderaan safely is our first priority. Once they are at Yavin IV with Bail we will find her. If I have to violate the orders of the high council to conduct a rescue mission I will do it."

Leia reluctantly sat down in the seat behind Han as Luke offered her a comforting embrace. The Millennium Falcon lurched into hyperspace carrying the grief stricken twins away from their father's reach.

* * *

Vader watched as Padme opened her eyes. He had removed his cloak and had already self treated the minor blaster wound on his arm. A small part of his cloak had been used as a bandage for his arm. He tossed the tattered cloak to the ground as Padme looked at him in anger. He awarded her with a cold glare as he spoke, "You have some explaining to do my love."

Padme defiantly looked into her husband's eyes as she spoke, "I think that you owe me an apology. You almost killed me and our twins when we last parted. You apologize, I explain. You don't apologize, I don't explain."

Vader looked into her eyes as he thought back to the tragic night of Mustafar. He closed his eyes for a moment before he spoke, "Not a day goes by that I wish that that day had been differently."

Padme stood up as she slapped her husband, "You accused me of cheating on you. Did it ever occur to you that maybe Obi-Wan had snuck onboard my ship without my knowledge?"

She slammed her fist into his gut as he took a step back. "I asked you to run away with me. You were so insecure and so power hungry that all you could think about was keeping me alive and us ruling the Galaxy together. You could have spent the last fourteen years with Luke and Leia instead of terrorizing the galaxy. Your children don't know you. You don't know them and you have never been there because of your decision. You rejected me that night. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me with the decision you made?"

"Rejected you? You are the one that refused me! I cannot believe that you have the nerve to talk about rejection and not being a part of the lives of the twins when you kept them from me. How dare you?"

Padme clenched her teeth as she spoke, "I don't want my son or my daughter to become mass murderers. I don't want my son's blue eyes to turn yellow like yours. I don't want my daughter's brown eyes to turn yellow. I don't want the darkness that destroyed the man that I love to destroy my babies. They are all I have. I will do whatever I must to protect our children."

"Including lying to them? You told them that I killed their father. I am their father. You lied to my son and my daughter. You taught them to hate me from birth and they do hate me. They rejected me the moment I tried to form a relationship with them because of how you raised them!" Vader yelled.

"I guess handcuffing your children and having them under guard is the ideal way of trying to know them. Remind me to take my children prisoners next time I want to improve my relationship with them," Padme sarcastically replied.

Vader said nothing as he seized his wife's wrist. He pushed her as he spoke, "Regardless of how you feel you are my wife. You belong to me and you are also a rebel in uniform. You are a prisoner now," Vader stated as he walked towards the corpse of a stormtrooper. He immediately found a pair of binders which he used to secure his wife.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some kind of possession because if you think I am going to comply with you think again."

Vader said nothing as he noticed an Imperial Officer approaching with five exhausted stormtroopers. At least two were wounded. The officer was carrying a sniper rife in one hand and his lightsaber in the second. He bowed as he spoke, "Lord Vader, I recovered your weapon. I have a shuttle on its way to take us back to ship."

Vader took a look at his surroundings as he noticed the destroyed troop transport, the burning speeders and the long debris trail which consisted of both corpses and ships.

"Are we all thats left?" Vader asked.

"Yes Milord. I barely survived. Everyone else in my speeder is gone. Most of the stormtroopers are gone."

"How did you find my lightsaber?" Vader asked as he clipped it to his belt.

"There was a boulder that the speeder flew over when the rebel shot you Milord. I used the bolder as a landmark and found it just a couple of yards away from it."

Vader nodded as he turned to Padme, "And who made the shot on stun that subdued her?"

"I did, Milord."

Vader regarded the man a second time as he spoke, "What is your name Captain?"

"Piett sir, Captain Firmus Piett."

"Why are you not in command of a better vessel than the Devastator?"

"It's complicated sir."

Vader shook his head, "It doesn't matter. You are too good for your ship. Loose the black uniform once we get back to the ship and put on a green uniform. Then pack your bags and report to the Executor. The Executor is your new post. I need competent people and you will serve on my senior staff from this day forward."

"Yes sir!" The shocked officer replied.

Vader turned his head as he noticed the approaching shuttle. He motioned to two stormtroopers as he gestured to Padme, "She doesn't leave my sight until we board. I will also require personal accommodations for her detention."

Padme narrowed her eyes as she stared at her estranged husband.

* * *

Death Star:

Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin stood in the conference room of the now complete battle station as he contemplated the latest report that Lord Vader had sent him. Vader had one prisoner for interrogation. Vader was going to arrive at the Death Star as soon as the damaged Devastator was completely repaired. Vader had not pursued the Princess of Alderaan after his engagement above Tatooine. The damage to the Devastator had given her too much time to escape. He knew based on footage from spies that the Princess had returned to her father with the Death Star plans that the mysterious Jedi Knights from Tatooine had managed to save from interception. Vader seemed to be missing the beat. He had the Princess trapped in her palace with her father yet Vader was failing to arrive on Alderaan so that the siege of the royal palace could be brought to a closing. No matter, he didn't need Vader to obtain the plans to the Death Star. Once Vader had the location of the Rebel Base they were going to crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke. Then Tarkin would ascend in the public eye in prominence. He pushed the button of the holocom and watched as an image of a middle aged man came to life. The man had flaming red hair and emerald eyes. The man that he was facing was one of his closest and most trusted friends.

"Moff Jade you could have your fleet blockade Alderaan within a few hours could you not?"

"I could be there quickly myself Governor. What is going on?"

"The plans and the Princess are at the palace. I had the local garrison lay siege to the palace. They also established a no fly zone over the capital city. I still fear that their numbers will not be sufficient against Organa's security and the disloyal people of the city. I want you to take an additional battalion. Make an example of the Viceroy and his daughter once you have the plans. Make an example of the city and Alderaan. Use your brutality as you always enjoy doing my friend. More importantly show the Galaxy that it doesn't take a sorcerer like Vader to get the job done."

"With Pleasure. Are the Jedi involved?"

"They may be," Tarkin replied.

"Good, I long to test my combat skills against them. It will be my pleasure to add a lightsaber to my trophy room."

Tarkin gave a wryly smile to his friend. He knew Jade all too well. Many who knew the two men would have said they were so close because of how similar they were. Jade was around twenty years younger than Tarkin. He had gotten to know Tarkin when he had started his career in the military as a young man. Tarkin had taken a liking to the ruthless young soldier who became Moff Jade. It was because of Tarkin that Jade had become the successful Moff that he was. Jade had also taken part in the execution of Order Sixty-Six with pleasure. Tarkin knew that Jade hated the Jedi and would be more than pleased to slay one if given the opportunity. Tarkin also knew that the typical Jedi Knight had combat skills that were above ordinary.

"Just don't underestimate them my friend."

Tarkin hated the thought of Jade dying needlessly in combat against a Jedi Knight.

"I won't and I won't fail you Governor," He heard Jade replying with confidence.

* * *

Yavin IV:

A hologram of Bail Organa materialized in the center of the conference room. Mon Mothma stood at the round table. She was flanked by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. At Obi-Wan's side stood General Jan Dodonna. On Mon's side stood Admiral Ackbar and Corellian Senator Garm Bel Iblis. "My daughter has just arrived with the Death Star plans. I have chosen to send her straight to Yavin as soon as possible. Grand Moff Tarkin has already sent a task force to blockade Alderaan. The vessels are under the command of Moff Jade. The worst part is that the local garrison has surrounded the Palace we have no way out."

"How soon will Jade's vessels be there?" Mon asked.

"A few hours," Bail replied.

"The Millennium Falcon made their first jump into hyperspace just hours ago. They are going to contact us when they revert to sublight before they resume their trajectory towards the base. We will have them rescue you and run the blockade," General Dodonna interjected.

"That is our only option," Mon said.

"They are contacting us now," stated a young officer who stood at the edge of the room.

"Add them to the conference," Mon stated.

An image of Commander Han Solo materialized directly alongside Organa. The room appeared to be shocked that Han was the one on the com and not Padme.

"Lady Mothma, General Skywalker was captured. We barely escaped Vader with the twins."

Gasps of horror were heard in the room as Mon looked towards her colleagues. She sighed as she spoke, "We have another problem, Bail is trapped in his palace with his daughter and the Death Star plans. Imperials are on their way to blockade the planet. We need you to rescue the Viceroy and the Princess and the plans."

Han clenched his teeth as he spoke, "You're telling me that I have to take the twins and ask them to give more than they already have? They have already given everything today."

Senator Iblis was the first to speak, "We all must make sacrifices so we can continue the fight."

Obi-Wan then spoke, "Tell the twins that the success of destroying the Death Star depends upon this. We cannot let this opportunity go."

"Understood," Han replied with a sigh.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. If you haven't go see the Force Awakens. I relatively enjoyed it. I don't want to talk spoilers although if you want to talk about it feel free to pm me. I enjoyed it tremendously hopefully Episode VIII is still good without JJ Abrams in the picture as director. I will be using EU/Legends characters for this fic. SO don't expect to see Kylo Ren, or Rey or Finn or Poe Dameron in this fic. I personally liked all of those said characters and Kylo Ren suited who he was meant to appear as. An entitled self serving punk who chose to forsake the values of his family and destroy all he was given for the sake of power. I also personally enjoyed the character of General Hux. To me he seemed like a younger version of Wilhuff Tarkin.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	5. Chapter 5

Tatooine:

Owen Lars entered the doorway of the kitchen after a hard day of work to see his wife, Beru awaiting him with dinner. He sat down as she spoke, "Are the Imperials still crawling the dessert?"

Beru shook her head, "Apparently they captured some rebel officer in the chase but several others escaped. I heard that there were two Jedi involved."

Owen sat down and took a sip of his jawa juice. Everything seemed like another evening to him. Owen had no idea how wrong he was.

A dark figure stood on the bridge of a mysterious shuttle like craft with large wings. The craft landed as the figure spoke, "Strange I cannot sense him."

As the ramp of the craft touched the sandy surface of Tatooine the figure spoke, "The Star Destroyers didn't detect us did they?"

"No sir," replied an armored stormtrooper.

A squad of eight stormtroopers stormed out of the craft and towards the small Lars Homestead.

It was unlikely that the dark side wielder knew or cared about the fact that his actions were being watched by Huff Darklighter from a distance. Darklighter had just driven to the Lars Homestead to pick up two droids that he had purchased from Owen.

Upon seeing the vessel he had stopped in the distance to observe.

Owen and Beru were dragged out of their home as the dark figure spoke, "Where is your nephew, Luke Skywalker?"

"We don't have a nephew and we have never heard of a Luke Skywalker. Is there anything else you want to know Imperial?" Owen spitefully asked.

"Where is he?"

"The only Skywalker I know of is my stepbrother, Anakin Skywalker. I haven't heard a thing about him since the rise of the Empire."

"You are telling me that you do not have his son that old Ben Kenobi entrusted into your care years ago? Kenobi Lives out in the Dune Sea does he not?"

"I don't know who the hell Kenobi is. What other business do you have ransacking my home?"

A stormtrooper with an orange shoulder pad emerged from the doorway of the homestead as he spoke, "Sir these two are the only occupants of the place. There is no sign of a boy or anything for that matter."

In visible rage the figure activated a large flaming red lightsaber blade as he cut down Owen and Beru before storming into the house past the stormtrooper.

Huff in horror jumped into his speeder and started it as he drove off at full throttle. Blaster shots were fired as the stormtroopers rushed after him in vain.

The Lars Homestead went up in flames as the dark figure emerged from the settlement empty handed.

"To the Dune Sea. Kenobi must be there and he must have Skywalker."

* * *

Millennium Falcon:

Luke and Leia sat side by side in the lounge of the Falcon. The two twins were both grief stricken and horrified by the revelations of the day. The twins both had paid and suffered more than they could have imagined in just one day.

"I cannot believe that mom and Ben lied to us," Leia said.

"It was easier thinking we would never meet our father than it was to find out who he really is," Luke said as he touched the lightsaber that had once belonged to their father.

"Even our droid lied to us. R2 knows after all he was Dad's droid. If even R2 lied who can we trust at this point besides each other Luke?"

"Han," Luke replied as he saw Han entering the room with a grim look on his face.

Han approached the twins as he spoke, "The Alliance has been notified of your mother's capture. We've been ordered to proceed to Alderaan to rescue the Viceroy and the plans to the Death Star. The Empire is onto them and they cannot escape the palace. We will be there in less than an hour. I am sorry that we have to do this."

Luke looked at his friend as he wiped a few tears away from his eyes.

"It's not your fault Han."

"Don't worry kid, we are gonna get her back."

"At least we know he won't kill her," Leia said.

"No Vader ain't stupid," Han said.

He sighed as he spoke, "He knows you will come back for her she is good bait to trap you both with."

Leia sighed as she spoke, "Han can we trust you with a secret?"

Luke looked at his sister before looking at Han as Chewie entered the room.

"You are the only two people we can trust. We don't even know if we can trust Ben at this point because we found out that we have been lied to for all of our lives."

Han frowned as he looked at the exceptionally distraught children that were in his midst. Chewie had taken a seat next to Luke as he decided to take a seat next to Leia. Han wasn't stupid he had seen how Leia eyed him daily. He also could feel her nervousness as she stared at him. To him she was a child although even Padme had spoken of the infatuation that her daughter had with him. He sighed as he noticed the look of shame in her eyes. It was as though she feared that her fantasy marriage to him would never come to be.

"Luke he will see us so differently after this. I'm afraid to tell him."

Tears left Leia's eyes as she looked down in shame.

Han sighed as he spoke, "I don't care what you have done or what you think of what happened down there. Nothing will change how I see either of you kids. You are the most special kids I've seen in my whole dam life."

"And we are the spawn of the Galaxy's most feared man," Luke whispered.

"What do you mean?" Han asked as he looked at Luke.

Leia looked up at him as she spoke, "We just found out that our mom and Ben have been lying to us for years. Darth Vader didn't kill our father Han, Darth Vader is our father," Leia screamed as additional tears streamed down her cheeks.

Han reached out and wrapped his arms around Leia as he instinctively hugged her.

He looked at Luke as he noticed that Chewbacca had embraced him.

The two distraught fourteen year olds looked at their friends in disbelief.

"So you think that based on the man that spawned you that I am going to judge you?"

"He is a monster," Luke said.

Han shrugged, "Yeah but you aren't. You two didn't ask for him to be your dad either. He just made you. Are you sure that he ain't playing you?"

"Absolutely, he has my eyes. He looks just like me. He is our father from the holograms that our mother showed us growing up. We saw him under that hood. He just looks older."

"Well he would be older, but force he's still younger than your mother," Han said.

"How do you know?" Leia asked.

"Your mom once told me that your dad was five years younger than her," Han replied.

Luke looked at Han for a moment as he contemplated Han's statement. That would mean that their father wasn't even forty years of age. He was in disbelief at Han's revelation.

* * *

Devastator:

Padme sat down on the bed that was in the Officer's suites of the now repaired Devastator as she examined the dress that Vader had provided her with. The dress was a simple white garment that would work as a suitable replacement for her tattered alliance uniform. She also noticed a towel and a bar of military soap. She took the items as she let out a sigh. Escape, when and how would she do it? She only knew one answer, it would take time and she would have to be patient.

Vader stood on the bridge of the Devastator as he looked over the datapad that contained the casualty report from the skirmish that he had fought hours earlier.

He cringed at the thought of how he had almost destroyed the escape pod that his daughter was onboard. Thank the Force Padme had stopped him from making such an unbearable mistake. He thought back to Luke, force the boy was almost as good of a pilot as he was. The boy had killed two exceptional Imperial pilots in the dogfight that had ensued. He had destroyed the majority of the tie fighters that had been sent out to counter his efforts to protect Princess Organa's vessel. Between Padme's brilliant tactical planning and his son's brilliant conduct of the conflict, there had been enough damage to slow down the Devastator for twelve hours.

He glanced at the young officer as he spoke, "Keep the ship in orbit. I will give you orders in the morning. For the night I am going to retire. Should Governor Tarkin or the Emperor contact you for a report, tell them I have a lead and nothing more."

"Yes Milord. Oh and Captain Piett is going to disembark at 0800 tomorrow."

"Good, you have just inherited his responsibilities on this vessel," Vader replied.

Vader then turned and left the bridge without another word. He knew what he needed, he needed to see Padme. He needed to speak to her, to hold her. He had longed for her for a decade and a half and nothing would come between him and her.

Vader turned to leave the bridge. He walked towards the turbolift. He entered the lift and soon descended towards the officer's quarters. He walked out of the lift and saw Firmus Piett standing in the hallway.

"Captain?" Vader asked.

"I was just going to say goodbye to the bridge crew."

Vader nodded, "How long have you been in charge of this ship?"

"Ten years. It will take some getting used to being first officer of your ship. But I am honored to be chosen to be a part of your crew."

Vader's eyes narrowed as he spoke, "I was reading your record. I do believe that we may have met during the Clone Wars. I was known by a different name at the time. I noticed that you were a part of the unfortunate task force in the unknown regions. Let alone the sole commander who managed to bring a ship out of the chaos of that day."

Firmus Piett shivered at the memory. The first Empire Day was one that he would prefer to forget. While Order Sixty-Six had been successfully executed throughout the Galaxy, the way it had happened for his team of five Republic Vessels had been different. They were in the far reaches of the Galaxy pursuing a crippled Separatist fleet when they received the order.

* * *

Unknown Regions: 14 years earlier:

 _Firmus Piett stood on the bridge of the Republic Star Destroyer as they observed the destruction of the last two Trade Federation Vessels. They were deep in space. They had just destroyed two other Separatists vessels. Victory was near. He watched as the Jedi Starfighters that were engaged in the dogfights released proton torpedoes on the shield generator of the Trade Federation vessel. As the Vessel split in half his Commander approached him, "Lieutenant Piett the Clones have just received an order from the Chancellor that is called Order 66. They just told us that the Jedi tried to overthrow the Republic. Even our Jedi Generals are Enemies of the Republic. Do you understand?"_

 _Firmus looked at his captain in disbelief. Before he could respond a bright light appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The light appeared in the middle of the battle. From the light appeared millions of massive chunks of debris. "Shields to maximum!" the Captain screamed._

 _Firmus watched in horror as what appeared to be half of a Starship collided with the closest Republic vessel instantly decimating the craft. The bridge shook and their own vessel was hit with smaller debris. The bulkhead above crumbled as a piece of durasteel fell upon the head of his commanding officer narrowly missing his body._

 _He fell to the ground as he felt flowing blood contacting his face._

 _He jumped up as he yelled "Report!"_

 _"Confirmed casualties on decks five, ten and eight Level five. The Crucible is gone sir. It appears our vessel is the only one left."_

 _"What about the Separatists?"_

 _A young officer pointed out of the viewport at what appeared to be a large singularity that was opening, "Sir it appears as though they were absorbed by that whatever it is."_

 _A female technician rushed towards Piett as she spoke, "Sir that is a black hole. It just destroyed the star in this system. I have never seen anything like it."_

 _Firmus looked out of the viewport as he saw what appeared to be a storm of meteorites. "Can we go to lightspeed?"_

 _"Unknown."_

 _He shivered as he spoke, "Open a channel to the rest of the vessel."_

 _"This is Lieutenant Commander Firmus Piett. I am taking command of the Vessel as Captain Mar is now dead. Maintain all battle stations. Engineering I will need a full damage report within twenty minutes. Sickbay tend to casualties immediately. Seal off all hanger bays and all damaged decks and evacuate."_

 _Firmus turned his attention back towards the viewports as a woman spoke, "It appears as though the distortion waves are preventing us from going to lightspeed. It is from the singularity. The span of the interference is short enough that we can get to it on sublight engines."_

 _"At maximum speed how long will it take us to get out of this?"_

 _"Around an hour sir!"_

 _"Make it happen. Use our cannons and tractor beams to maneuver around the debris as needed."_

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _Firmus stared out of the viewport as he noticed a massive astroid. "Can our sensors see what is beyond that?"_

 _"No Sir!"_

 _He shook his head, "We already have a damaged ship and a weakened crew. Take us behind that astroid by at least a thousand miles."_

 _"Sir that will increase our time in the field by an hour."_

 _"Better safe than incinerated," Firmus remarked._

 _"Sir there is another ship in that singularity."_

 _Firmus looked back as he saw it. A massive vessel. It resembled the new vessels that were under construction at Kuat. Only it was somewhat larger and it's color was darker. The vessel was obviously stronger and perhaps even more sophisticated._

 _"Scan it what can you tell me?"_

 _"It is around 2900 meters in length. It is much larger than our vessel. It has over 1500 turbolasors. It has a signature that we are unfamiliar with."_

 _Firmus looked at the mysterious vessel uneasily as he spoke, "Does it appear to be endangered?"_

 _"Unknown sir."_

 _Firmus sighed, "I have my own crew to look after. We will make note of the vessel in my log." Too many had died today. His crew had already suffered extensive casualties. He couldn't risk his ship and what was left of his crew to save the crew of an unknown vessel. The young Lieutenant turned his back to the vessel as he proceeded to insure that the survival of his own ship and their surviving crew would be a success._

* * *

Present time:

Vader looked at Piett as he spoke, "A flashback?"

"I have done my best to not to think of that day Milord."

"That is understandable. The thing that I never understood was all of the debris that came flowing out of that singularity before the forming of that black hole."

"Or the sudden destruction of that star and the planets with it. Everything was sucked away. Even the appearance of that mysterious Star Destroyer that was more advanced than anything that we have today."

Vader looked back at him as he spoke, "You kept your crew alive. You got everyone home safely. You showed utmost confidence despite the circumstances. That as well as your handling of Tatooine are the reasons why I have chosen to place you on my staff."

Piett bowed as he spoke, "I am honored Lord Vader."

Vader then walked past the officer as he continued his trajectory towards his quarters.

He soon entered his quarters and was awarded with the sight of Padme emerging from the refresher freshly showered and dressed in the simple dress that he had found for her. He smiled as he approached her, "I see you are all cleaned up. The dress fits."

"Yes it fits just fine," Padme replied.

"When we get to the Executor, I will have to order you some more things. We have to spend some time on the Death Star. I am guessing a week or so. And then we will go to the Executor which will be your new home."

"My new home?" Padme asked as her eyes widened.

"You are my wife, you belong to me. Your place is with me. I am going to keep you on the Executor where the Emperor will not see you."

Padme clenched her teeth as she spoke, "I am not a possession. And your place is with me and your children as the man that your mother intended for you to be not the tyrant that you have become."

Vader pointed a finger at her as he spoke, "Do not use my mother's name like this. Not while we are hovering twenty thousand miles above her grave."

"You know as well as I do that Shmi would be heartbroken to see the man her only child has turned into."

Vader turned his head away from his wife as he looked out of the viewport.

He took in a deep breath as he turned to Padme. He wrapped an arm around her as he spoke, "Can we just not fight? I am tired of fighting with you. I cannot tell you what seeing you alive does for me. I have missed you so much."

He pulled her closer as he sealed her lips with a kiss.

"Let's pretend that there is no war, no politics, no Jedi, no Sith, no Empire, no Alliance, no Star Destroyer. Let's pretend that its just me and you a husband and wife."

Padme pulled Vader closer as she spoke, "I have longed for you more than you can imagine. I still long for you now. With that said, even if we do this we are still enemies Anakin. We are still enemies the morning that we wake up in the same bed together in each others arms."

"You are my enemy right now Padme but you are also my wife. That means more to me than anything else. That means more to me than this war. Our marriage is above our differing ideals that are on the opposing sides of this conflict."

Padme moved closer to him as she captured his lips, "Nothing exists outside of this room. The war does not exist. Only we exist and only our love exists."

* * *

Author's Note:  
First off I would like to dedicate this Chapter to Carrie Fisher: May she rest in peace in the next life. She was a remarkable actress her legacy will continue. I intended to make my return this week but her passing yesterday did in a way inspire me to hasten my return.

* * *

I have been gone for awhile I know: and I am sorry. I have been fairly busy between work and school. I am very close to finishing up my degree in Political Science. In my downtime both winter and spring and summer breaks I have been working on a lot of fics including this one. It has been slow but I have pieces written to several other fics besides this one. I also have a revised edition of Son Of Destiny which I think I may release eventually. I've also been contemplating the direction of this fic for a long time. It will have a lot of twists and chaos and Skywalker family struggling together to survive it all as they fight each other and those who threaten their existence as a family.

I will be updating as time allows. I am currently on Winter Break and working about 40+ hours a week but I plan to get more updates up before I go back to school and hopefully some this semester time permitting. If you haven't please go and see Rogue One I highly enjoyed it and hope that you would as well. I was just realizing that my last update to this fic was after the release of The Force Awakens. I promise the next update will be much much sooner hold me to it. I have not been online in about a year. Work training hard and school and not doing much else as I am a man of extremes who often forgets to sit down and chill.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	6. Chapter 6

Alderaan:

Luke stared out of the viewport of the Millennium Falcon as they entered the atmosphere of Alderaan. He looked towards the capital city where he noticed smoke rising from several sections of the city. He could feel death and despair from the people of Alderaan. Suffering and pain were rampant throughout the city. He let loose a shiver as he spoke, "So is the palace under siege?"

"Yes," Han replied.

Luke noticed C-3PO standing up as he spoke, "I would advise against entering the Palace Master Luke. If your mother was here she would as well."

"We have no choice 3PO. You remain with the ship. We have to get the Princess and R2."

Han felt his comlink buzzing. He answered it as he spoke, "This is Solo."

The voice of Viceroy Organa spoke, "Commander, we cannot hold them much longer. They have taken the courtyards and the first level of the Palace. We have the doors sealed but Moff Jade's vessels have entered the system. He is already on the planet with the advance force of reinforcements. That brings the number of stormtroopers in the city close to a thousand. He is burning the city and killing anyone that is in sight."

Han looked at Luke as he spoke, "We are on our way."

Luke, Han, Chewie and Leia exited the Falcon from their discrete location outside of the capital city of Alderaan.

Han noticed the waiting airspeeder as he spoke, "The Alderaanian resistance provided us with this. Lets get to the palace."

The team immediately climbed into the speeder as they drove towards the burning city and palace. Luke and Leia mentally readied themselves for the next battle with unease.

* * *

A middle aged man in an Imperial uniform with flaming red hair sat in his landspeeder as he surveyed the burning buildings. The speeder took him closer and closer to the royal palace as he smiled to himself. If all went according to planned he would have the Death Star Plans that Lord Vader was supposed to have. How Moff Jade would look in the eyes of the Emperor and even in the eyes of his friend, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. His emerald eyes examined the destruction as he fingered his blaster pistol. He noticed a woman running in front of his speeder with a baby in her arms in panic. He pulled out his blaster and shot the woman in the head. He smiled to himself as his speeder cruised over her body and the sounds of her crying baby, "So us the price that you must pay when your leaders oppose the Galactic Empire."

The twisted man drove towards the Royal Palace as he noticed the burning buildings that were outside of the palace. He stood up as the doors were opened. A young officer approached him as he spoke, "Sir, we have them routing. We are almost to Organa's throne room where he is with his daughter. Their guards are trying to protect them but we almost have them."

"Good, give them to me alive," Jade stated. Jade turned his head towards a large crowd of panicking civilians. He started to fire his blaster into the crowd at random. He smirked to himself as he spoke, "Make sure the boys know to have their fun as they wish. The battle is pretty much over down here. The city is ours."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Bail Prestor Organa looked at his adopted daughter as he handed her a blaster.

She smiled a sad smile at him as he spoke, "I am sorry Winter. I never intended for you to end up wrapped up in this."

Winter smiled at her father as she moved forward and kissed his cheek, "We all knew what we were asking for when we signed up for this daddy. Even Mom knew. Thank the Force that she didn't live to see how things ended."

Bail nodded as he turned towards the sound of screams. R2-D2 retreated into a small corner of the Throne Room. "Daddy?"

"Yes, daughter," Bail replied.

"I'm scared."

"I'm scared too," Bail replied.

Bail looked towards the door as he knew it would explode soon. He pointed towards the tipped over durasteel banquet table.

The two took cover as the doors of the throne room bursted open. The two fired their blasters into the relentless onslaught of stormtroopers. Blue blaster shots were fired against Bail and Winter's lethal red bolts. Stormtroopers and officers alike screamed as they were dropped to the ground by the defensive shots of the father and daughter.

Moff Jade found himself standing in front of the throne room as he let out a sneer. He turned to the stormtroopers in anger as he spoke ,"Don't just stand here, charge into the room! Less of you will die that way. Someone has to die. Just subdue them now!"

The squad of stormtroopers reluctantly obeyed their self serving and self centered commander as they knew the consequences of not obeying him.

Jade holstered his own blaster as he suddenly realized that the blasterfire had ceased. He entered the room to see Organa and his daughter both on their knees. He looked at Organa with a smile, "So where are the plans Viceroy?"

"Like I will tell you anything Jade!" Bail defiantly spat.

Jade drew his blaster and fired a shot at Organa in anger. Organa fell to the ground as he motioned for the stormtroopers to pull him up, "He's not going to be dead yet."

Bail was still alive although he was in immense pain.

Jade smirked, "That wound is not far from your heart. It hit one of your valves you have a few minutes to talk."

Jade approached Winter with a smile as he placed a hand on her cheek. Winter shivered as she was forced to stand by the two stormtroopers who were holding her. He stroked Winter's white hair. "Force you are one lovely specimen of an Alderaanian native Princess," Jade stated.

Moff Jade's carnal desires were no secret to the public. Winter was shivering from the horror of Jade's touch. "Take your hands off of her," Bail screamed.

Jade turned towards the dying Viceroy with a smile, "If you love your daughter you will talk. Otherwise me and her are going to have one hell of a time while you watch."

He stroked her cheek as he forced his lips against hers. Winter bit his lip in defiance as she brought her knee into his groin.

"I always enjoy a little bit of a fight Princess. It shows me that you have spirit. Women with the spirit are always the most satisfying."

"Those are the same kind of women who can kill you," stated a sinister voice as a blue lightsaber sputtered to life.

Jade turned his head to see a young boy with a blue lightsaber blade and blonde hair. A young brunette with a matching lightsaber color was at his side along with a man and a wookiee. The man spoke, "Your commander dies or you stand down."

Jade stepped back a few feet as he put some distance between himself and the Jedi.

"Do not listen to him. These two Jedi are mere padawans. I have been fighting since before they were born."

Jade reached behind his back for his second blaster that was concealed beneath his tunic. He slowly drew the second blaster as the boy spoke, "Do not test me. Drop your blasters and you live," the boy said.

Jade responded by hastily drawing the second blaster and starting to fire at the Jedi.

Luke deflected the blasts from both blasters as he stormed towards Moff Jade.

He could hear Leia's lightsaber vibrating as she cut down the stormtroopers that Jade commanded. She could hear Han and Chewie firing their blasters in concert.

He had no time to be merciful.

Luke was forcing Jade towards a large balcony that overlooked the burning city. Luke could see the banister that was directly behind Jade. He was running out of room. Skywalker closed the space between them. He raised his hand as he released a hard Force shove that hurled Jade off of the Balcony.

Luke turned his back as Jade let loose a scream as he struggled to grip the edge of the balcony.

"How is Winter?" Luke asked.

"She's fine but rather shaken up from the way Moff Jade was towards her. Where is the pig anyways?"

Luke gestured towards Jade who was struggling to maintain his grip on the banister of the balcony.

Han smiled, "Just kill him."

Luke grinned as he walked past his friend. He turned back as he spoke, "Leave it to the force to decide. I would love to kill him but I cannot kill him."

"The old Man would not approve I am guessing," Han said.

Luke sighed as he spoke, "But I don't have to save him." As Luke continued to walk he heard a horrified scream as Jade lost his grip and fell.

* * *

Devastator:

Vader awoke with Padme resting in his arms. He noticed that her eyes were already open. She looked up at him as she spoke, "I don't think I've slept this well since the night before Order Sixty-Six."

Vader took in a deep breath. He remembered that night. He remembered the night that he had betrayed Mace Windu. He remembered regretting his decision for each and every day. He remembered wondering how different things would be had he done things differently. He looked down at his wife and stroked her cheek as he captured her lips.

He had to admit that he had not slept so well since that horrible night. Padme's presence was a presence that he needed.

He sat up and reached for his clothing as he heard his comlink buzzing.

He activated the com as he spoke, "What is it?"

"Lord Vader I have news for you on Moff Jade's pursuit of the stolen plans."

"Oh?" Vader asked.

"Jade successfully subdued the rebelling populace of Alderaan. He had the Viceroy and the Princess in his grasp when he was ambushed by two Jedi. From what we know one of the Jedi Knights almost killed him. The Jedi escaped the planet and the blockading fleet in a modified Corellian Freighter. Moff Jade fell off of the balcony at the top of the palace. He is under intensive medical care for his injuries. It his very likely that he will be dead by tomorrow. It is unfortunate that his blaster was ineffective against the Jedi Knight's laser sword."

"It is called a lightsaber you idiot," Vader resentfully said.

Vader smiled as he knew the face of the man was turning red in fear. It was no secret that being degraded by Darth Vader when you were under his command was usually followed by finding oneself in the morgue.

"Good, thank you for the update. The fool acted and underestimated the Jedi. He failed to obtain the plans and they are now safely in the hands of the Rebels. I am grateful that Governor Tarkin has such competent friends to trust."

Vader severed the connection as he turned back to his wife. He noticed the horrified look on her face as he smiled, "I wish my son would have just killed the parasite."

Padme shivered, "Jade is evil but I would have been disappointed in our son if he had killed him when he was vulnerable."

"Of course you would have," he replied.

Padme smiled, she was proud of Luke. Luke had disdain for injustice. Moff Jade was about as evil as Grand Moff Tarkin. Had he been killed he would have deserved to die but her son had obviously chosen to leave his fate to the force. She was of her son for not finishing the man.

* * *

Millennium Falcon

Bail Organa's chest heaved as he realized that he was dying. Han Solo knelt over his body as Bail spoke, "I need you to listen to me Commander."

Han nodded as Bail continued, "There is only one other besides me that can lead the Alliance as it is. The relationship between Iblis and Mothma is very fragile. I worry about what will happen without a peacemaker to lead them. Padme and I have been those peace makers. Neither Garm nor Mon can lead if Padme isn't rescued. She has been the leader with me for the last decade. They cannot do it without one of us. Both are good people but one will alienate the other from the Alliance. Only Padme can lead and keep the unity. She is a capable military commander. She is also a capable politician, one of the best I have seen in my life. Neither can command the army like she can."

His breath slowed down as he spoke, "You must rescue her from Vader no matter what. If you have to go against the Council and the wishes of Master Kenobi still leave and conduct a rescue mission. Wherever Vader is she will be. You must rescue her. Only she can win this war. That is my final order to you Commander as your leader. I am giving you a direct order. You must rescue General Skywalker. It may take time. Act as though you know not what I know."

"I will obey your final order sir. Serving you has been my honor," Han replied.

"May the Force be..."

Han turned around to see Luke and Leia watching him. He stood up as he took Luke's Jedi cloak from the nearby table. He draped it over Organa's face as he spoke, "Don't mention any of that to anyone."

Leia breathed in deeply as he stood up, "Your mom has been rather good to me. Better than my own whom I never even knew. I was planning to go back for her after I had this mission completed. But Viceroy Organa just gave me extra justification to do it. We will make our plan and go with it," Han stated.

Han walked away from the scene as he spoke, "No one informs Master Kenobi of those final orders."

"Mom and Obi-Wan don't get along that well anymore anyways," Luke said.

"Because Obi-Wan wanted to train you sooner than she allowed," Han said as he walked towards the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon.

"He won't allow us to rescue her," Luke said.

"The old man might be swayed if we try. Don't give up hope," Han said.

* * *

Devastator: Three days Later:

Vader stood on the Devastator as the vessel dropped out of lightspeed. They were staring at the Death Star. He looked at the massive battle station as he contemplated the issues at stake. His Tie Advanced X1 was already onboard the station in the event of a battle. His Angel was in his quarters on the Devastator although he would have to move her over to the Death Star. He just feared the dangers of having her onboard the battle station when he knew that the Alliance had the plans and was most likely already planning an attack.

He turned and walked towards the turbolift as he headed back to their quarters.

Padme pulled on the white bodysuit that Vader had provided her with. She had done her hair in a simple single braid and she had her prized jappor snippet in place after having a morning shower. She looked at the visible hickey that was below her jawline as the door of their room opened. She would be lying if she said that the last three nights had been unpleasant. To be reunited with Anakin after fourteen years was a dream come true. The problem was that reality was reality they were still enemies. Unless Anakin would abandon the Empire there would be no possible reconciliation between the two.

As his arms encompassed her she shivered. She looked down at her stomach. She had been three days with Vader. Three days of his company. There had been no access to precautions. She was forty-one years old but she also knew that she was still not quite past child bearing age. She may be old in her mind but she also realized that the possibility of an additional Skywalker was very alive with their time together. If they had a child in the middle of the war she cringed to think of how much of a bigger target she would become. She already knew that after she escaped that Vader would have a price on her head the size of Bespin. But if another child was in the picture the danger would be even greater for her family.

Vader handed her a cloak as he spoke, "You will wear this and your hands will be bound until we get to the suites that I use onboard the Death Star. I cannot trust Tarkin with the knowledge that you are alive."

"That is just common sense," Padme muttered.

* * *

Deep in space:

A dark figure sat inside of a dark room with his back turned as the doors of the room hissed open. A dignified man with reddish blonde hair who was in his thirties strolled into the room. The doors hissed shut as a dark deep voice spoke, "This is not right. Skywalker is not on Tatooine. In fact the moisture farmers had no idea who he was. It was as though they were oblivious. Even the Princess is missing."

"Are you sure?"

"The holonet has no mention of a Leia Organa only of a Winter Organa. The Viceroy is dead. He was killed in a skirmish on Alderaan just days ago," The hooded man replied with his back turned to the man.

"What will you do after you kill them?"

"Time will tell. I also visited the cantina in Mos Eisley. None of the smuggler scum seemed to have known who Han Solo was. He is not currently working for Jabba the Hutt. All of this is wrong. How do we find them?" the man screamed.

"My guess is when that first Star system exploded prior to us coming out of the singularity that the flow of time was altered just by that event. That star is supposed to be intact according to their star charts and it was definitely intact in our time," The man replied in a calm manner.

"There is no way for us to get back so what will we do at this point?" The red headed man replied

"Prevent the fall and take over," he replied.

"The Emperor."

"I can sway Vader to my side I know that I can," the man replied

"And you will eliminate Palpatine?"

"And I will join with Vader I can get him to agree with us. Once he knows who I am he will have to. I can save his life."

* * *

This is the latest chapter with a little more of the full picture being displayed. We will see Emperor Palpatine soon.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	7. Chapter 7

Yavin IV: Four days later:

Luke slammed his fist down on the table as he spoke, "If you expect me to fly in the attack on the Death Star we have to rescue my mother. I will not fight! I will resign from my post and I will leave what is left of the Jedi Order and my sister will leave with me!" Luke yelled at Ben.

Obi-Wan sighed as he heard his Padawan's outburst. He looked back at Mon Mothma who was observing the scene. She appeared to be unaffected by the young Jedi's outburst. She looked at him with an all knowing look as he looked back at his angry Padawan. He looked at Han and Chewie who stood in the back of the group. He looked back at Mon as he spoke, "Give us a few minutes."

Luke stood up as Han spoke, "Come on kid."

After the group vacated the room Mon spoke, "We need her General. You know that as well as me."

Obi-Wan looked back at Mon as he spoke, "The scope of the mission that you are suggesting is dangerous. The twins are not ready. And only they can defeat Vader and his Emperor. That is still seven years away at least."

Mon shivered as she spoke, "Is one enough?"

Obi-Wan frowned as he spoke, "What are you implying?"

"If one is lost in the mission another would live correct?" Mon asked with a deep sigh.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied.

"Could One of them stand up to Vader and the Emperor?"

"I believe so with the Force on their side."

"Choose one and go on the mission. Perhaps everyone will make it back. Maybe you won't maybe they won't. All I know is this Alliance will split without Padme's leadership. We need Padme!" Mon finished.

Obi-Wan contemplated her statement for a long moment as he stroked his graying beard. He looked at her and nodded. He stood up as he spoke, " This is very dangerous but you are right. We have no choice. I will do it."

* * *

Luke sat with Leia, Han and Chewie inside of the Millennium Falcon.

"So when do we leave to get her?" Luke asked.

"We aren't going anywhere without a feasible plan," Han countered.

"We have to get her," Luke stated.

"Vader knows my ship now. He's seen it. We cannot just fly into wherever he is and expect a warm welcome, especially if he can sense you through the Force stuff," Han added.

Luke sighed as an all too familiar voice spoke, "You will need the knowledge of the man who trained Vader from childhood if you are to succeed."

All eyes turned as Luke spoke, "Obi-Wan."

The old Jedi Master smiled as he spoke, "Mon and I reached an agreement."

Luke raised an eyebrow as Obi-Wan continued, "Only one of you can defeat the Sith. You must realize that. You must also realize the odds and the dangers we are going against."

"There is no denying that," Leia muttered.

"I will lead and plan the mission. But one of you has to stay behind. That way if we fail you can go to another Jedi Master and continue your training for the day that you will overthrow the Sith," Obi-Wan stated.

"So you are saying we cannot both rescue our mother?" Leia asked in anger.

"Take it or leave it. That is our only option," Obi-Wan stated.

Leia sighed as she spoke, "Fine, I'll stay behind."

"So what is your plan?" Luke asked in agitation as he leaned forward.

Ben stroked his beard as he spoke, "I have a contact that informed me that a shuttle craft that is bound for the Death Star will be refueling on Ord Mantel in about ten hours. If we leave now we can get there and get set up to stow away on that vessel before then."

"So we stowaway onto the battle station and rescue her?" Han asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ben nodded as he spoke, "I'm going to take you, Luke and Chewie. Leia will wait in the Falcon in a separate sector. We will also be able to tag the Death Star with a tracking device so that we can know where it is located at all times. We can then anticipate their plans for the battle station. Hopefully we can destroy it before they destroy a planet."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," Han stated.

"Before you leave you owe us an explanation," Leia said.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as Han spoke, "I think the time and place is with your mother and the old man after we get her back from your father not before."

Obi-Wan shivered as he looked at the twins. It was in that moment that it dawned upon him. They knew the truth. Vader had revealed himself to them.

This unfortunate and unexpected turn of events had made his life even more complicated.

* * *

Death Star:

Within the Death Star inside of the Main conference room sat various Imperial Officers at the table as they debated over their cups of Caf. Currently General Cassio Tagge was speaking, "Until This battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable the Rebel Alliance is too well equipped they are more dangerous then you realize."

Admiral Conan Motti spoke arrogantly in response, "Dangerous to your Starfleet Commander not to this battle station."

"The Rebellion will continue to gain support in the Imperial Senate..."

"The Imperial Senate is no longer of our concern," interrupted Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin as he entered the room with the dark hooded form of Darth Vader at his side.

"I have just received word that the Council has been dissolved permanently."

Tarkin grimly smiled as he took his place standing at the head of the round table.

Tagge looked at Tarkin with a skeptical look, "That is impossible. How can the Emperor maintain control without democracy?"

Tarkin smiled cruelly as he sat down, "The Regional Governors now have complete control over their systems. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station."

Tagge who was still skeptical spoke once again, "And what of the Rebellion? They have obtained a complete data readout of this battle station and there is a chance though however unlikely that they will find a weakness and exploit it."

Vader smiled, he always found himself impressed with Tagge. Tagge was one of the few men that Tarkin kept in his presence that he actually liked. He liked how the man always spoke his mind. He also liked how the man thought practically instead of arrogantly.

Vader spoke in response, "The plans that you refer to will soon be back in our hands."

Motti then spoke, "Any attack made on this station is a useless gesture. This station is now the ultimate power in the Universe and I suggest that we use it."

Vader sneered, He had never liked Motti and his arrogance and the pathetic ego that was too big for his small brain. He hated the arrogant Admiral far more than he hated just about any politician that he had met.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror that you have constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer ways Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that Ancient Religion has not conjured up the stolen Data Tapes or found the location of the Rebel Base or..." Motti's words trailed off as he gasped in horror as the Collar of his uniform began to constrict. Everyone at the table looked at the Dark Lord in horror as Motti struggled to breathe.

Vader glared at Motti with his blazing yellow eyes of anger, "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

Tarkin then spoke, "Enough of this, Vader release him."

"As you wish."

Vader then relinquished his grip on Motti as Tarkin spoke, "This bickering is pointless now Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel Base and we will then crush the Rebellion in one swift stroke."

* * *

Padme sat inside of the massive chambers that her husband had confined her within. She was working, she had devised an escape plan. She knew that there were two Imperial Officers who stood guard outside of her quarters. She also knew that her husband was often twenty to thirty floors away from their suites at a time. She had worked furiously to design a crude weapon in her spare time over the last few days. She had taken components of a comlink and fuzed them together with some of the droid parts that her husband had left in his training room from his destroyed practice droids. She had kept the creation hidden directly under her bed. It was a blaster that would fire just one shot. She had her strategy. The two men that guarded her cell were boys in her eyes. She hated the thought that she was going to have to kill them. They were both easily half of her age. They were young enough to be her sons. She had no choice though, she was not doing this to save her own life. She was going to escape to insure the survival and success of the Alliance against the Empire. Her marriage was on the back burners. Did she love being with her husband? Did she love making love with him after being without him for a decade and a half? Yes she did but she had duty. Without Bail the Alliance would be weaker. Mon and Garm wouldn't be able to get along and agree. With such a fragile alliance it would split and the cells would each be eliminated by the almighty boot of the Empire. She was the peacemaker in the High Council. She was the only one who could maintain peace amongst each and every leader. She was the only one who was respected by all of the leaders. She was the only leader that every last member of the Alliance had their trust in who could keep them united.

Mon and Garm didn't trust each other. Admiral Ackbar and Jan Dodonna would sometimes quarrel over strategies in engagements. Obi-Wan often struggled to get along with Dodonna although he was able to get along with Mon and Admiral Gial Ackbar. She sighed as she looked at the sedative that she had obtained from Anakin's fridge. It was a sedative that was used to sedate prisoners. She had loaded it in a syringe and placed it under her pillow. She prepared for what was coming with a deep sigh.

A large dinner was prepared for the two of them. She had prepared it. Everything made it appear as though she was the good submissive wife that he was hoping to transform her into. Unfortunately, he failed to see how willing she was to insure the success of the Alliance. She had no choice but to risk her marriage. Did she want Anakin to be her husband? Yes she did. Did she want their marriage to mend? She wanted nothing more. But she had to think of the well being of the Galaxy and she had to think of her children.

It all seemed to come sooner than later. Anakin was in their quarters. They ate dinner together. He laughed with her for the first time in the week that they had been together. He even went as far as opening a fresh bottle of wine. He drank but failed to notice that she didn't drink. Anakin was oblivious to her intentions when he carried her into their bedroom. For the next two hours they were entwined with one another in a deep satisfying session of lovemaking. It was in this time that Padme slipped her hand under a pillow. Anakin didn't notice as she brought the syringe into his tricep. It instantly injected into his bloodstream as his eyes widened in shock. The shock vanished as he passed out. Padme then acted quickly. She sat up as she obtained the binders that were below the bed. She secured both of his hands to opposing banisters of the bed frame. He would be able to free himself. But it would take time and it would take time for him to wake up. She stood up and hastily dressed as she prepared to escape.

* * *

Coruscant:

Emperor Palpatine watched as Sate Pestage entered the room followed by Grand Admiral Thrawn. He looked at the two men as he spoke, "What is it?"

"In the chaos from Director Krennic's blunder and untimely demise and the Rebellion hijacking the plans we have overlooked some potential danger."

Palpatine raised an eyebrow as Thrawn approached him, "You may be familiar with the tales from the Unknown Regions about the Fleet that was engaging the Separatist remanent at the end of the Clone Wars that got decimated when that particular star exploded for no reason and was replaced by an apparent black hole that released massive amounts of debris that flooded into both fleets as they were engaged in a battle."

"Yes I read the report that Captain Piett wrote," Palpatine replied.

Thrawn held up a holoprojector on which Palpatine could see the lining of a large Star Destroyer.

"This is a faint image that was taken by one of our own reconnaissance vessels a few days ago. They were fired upon the moment that they came into visual range with this ship. It is almost identical to the vessel that Firmus Piett wrote about in his reports."

"And it isn't one of ours?"

Sate stepped forward as he spoke, "The origins of this vessel are unknown your Majesty. We have no explanation for it although it appears to be a Star Destroyer."

Palpatine looked at Thrawn as he spoke, "I need you to look into this matter personally Admiral. Lord Vader is with Governor Tarkin they are in the process of locating the Rebel Base before they attack the Death Star. I cannot dispatch him to aid you until the Rebels have been dealt with."

"I understand your Majesty. I wanted your permission to leave my current assignments to look into it myself," Thrawn replied as he bowed.

The blue skinned Chiss stood up as he spoke, "I wish to depart for the Chimaera and the Seventh Fleet immediately."

"Permission granted," Palpatine replied with a wave of his hand.

* * *

That is it for now thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	8. Chapter 8

Death Star:

Luke slipped on the black Imperial Uniform as he noticed Han dressing in a similar uniform. Ben walked into the room and looked at him as he spoke, "I will deactivate the tractor beam. I have a map from R2 of where we need to go. The droids will remain here in the shuttle. It will be our command center."

"And us?" Han asked.

"Luke must use the force to find his mother. Just follow him and keep him in line," Ben said.

Luke reached out with the Force as he closed his eyes. Ben looked at the young pilot as he spoke, "Try to avoid any unnecessary confrontations until you have found the general."

Chewbacca let out a roar as he entered the room with a pair of binders in his hands. Han approached the wookiee and then proceeded to bind his hands. Chewbacca then let out a roar, _"Don't forget to let me loose when it is time to blow our cover."_

"Don't worry pal," Han replied.

Han placed a hand on Luke's shoulder as the young Jedi looked at him.

"I'm ready Han."

The trio left Ben without a word. Han looked at Luke as he spoke, "Well what do you sense?"

Luke took in a deep breath as they walked into the hallway.

Han and Chewie followed Luke as they heard an arrogant man yelling, "I want that cargo unloaded within eighteen hours. I don't care if you have to pull in an additional squadron commander. We have another payload on the way and the Governor could have the location of the Rebel Base from Lord Vader any day."

"Because Vader is using his sorcery?" asked the man.

"Yes," the arrogant officer yelled.

Luke could tell that the man was high ranking based on his uniform insignia. As the man stormed towards the turbolift he moved his procession towards the turbolift.

The doors closed as Luke spoke, "Where is the location of Lord Vader's quarters?" The man looked down at Luke for a moment as he spoke, "That is some costume boy. Who's son are you? Are you playing dress up? I won't be taken for a fool."

Luke smirked at the man as he raised his hand. The Officer felt himself being flung backwards against the durasteel wall.

"I will show you sorcery. I will show you the Force. I will pry the information that I seek from your mind like Vader would."

"Vader hasn't succeeded in doing so with his current prisoner that stuff is all a..."

Luke raised his hand as he pushed into Conan Motti's mind.

"What level of the station must we proceed to?"

Motti spat at Luke in defiance as the young Jedi let loose a second attack.

"Luke don't..."

Han's words trailed off as Luke spoke, "Level forty seven. Wing E, room forty two."

Han shivered as he noticed that their hostage had passed out. He bent over and felt a pulse. He glanced at Luke as he let loose a shiver. Something had seemed far from right. Luke had done something wrong. He knew nothing about the force but what Luke had done hadn't seemed like something a Jedi or any practitioner of the light would do.

Luke looked at him as he spoke, "Han please don't tell my mom. She would tell Ben if she knew that I did that."

"That was one of those mind probe tricks. Like the ones that Vader is so famous for was it not?" Han asked.

Luke lowered his head as he looked down at his victim. He sighed as he spoke, "Yes."

"I thought that shit was a myth," Han said.

"No but it isn't the Jedi way. I swear here and now that I will never do it again. Please just don't tell my mom."

Han smiled, "Kid she is a special lady. I know that and if this gets her back it was worth it. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Han," Luke replied.

"But if you ever ever do that again, I will tell your mom. Do you understand?"

Luke lowered his gaze as he spoke, "Yes."

* * *

Padme opened the door of Vader's chambers after almost an hour of tinkering with the wires of the security system. Two stunned young Imperial Officers looked upon her when she walked through the doorway. She fired one shot at the young boy that was closest to her and killed him. He fell to the ground and she dove towards his counterpart. She soon found herself in the hallway wrestling with the young man as he tried to subdue her. He was likely stronger than her. He was bigger than she was but he lacked the experience that she had from years of combat training. Both of these men were half of her age or less. Padme could have birthed them they were so young. She soon had the boy in a chokehold and strangled him until his eyes closed. She placed a finger on his pulse and was awarded with one faint beat. She looked upon the sandy haired boy that she had shot with a look of pity as she stood up and took his blaster. He was so young he could have not been a day over twenty. Did he know that the regime he had chosen to give his life for was evil? Did either of these young boys truly believe in the lies of the Empire? Or were they as corrupt as their leaders on the individual level? She turned to walk away as she heard footsteps.

She raised her blaster and prepared to pull the trigger as three all too familiar individuals came into view. She gasped in shock as she yelled, "Luke? What the hell are you and Solo doing here?"

"A rescue mission," Luke replied.

Padme looked past Han at Chewbacca who shrugged his shoulders as he turned his head. She shook her head in disbelief, "With Chewie you are sticking out like a sore thumb. How the hell have they not gotten onto you yet?"

Luke shrugged as Padme looked down at the ground, "Get those bodies into that doorway. We need to get off of this ship while Vader is incapacitated."

"You have some explaining to do," Luke said as he pointed his finger at her.

"Now is not the time and place and you know that," Padme sternly countered.

Luke defiantly stared back at his mother as she looked towards Han. She looked back at her son and noticed him drawing his lightsaber and nodding his head.

"It won't be long before Motti recovers either."

Luke led his mother past the unconscious form of Admiral Conan Motti. Padme

knelt down beside Motti's body and placed a hand on his neck as she felt for a pulse. She felt a faint pulse and turned back to her son. Han looked at her with a smile, "Don't worry General I wouldn't let him kill anyone unnecessarily."

"That is reassuring Han," Padme replied.

Padme then turned to her son, "And I trust that you didn't resort to any radical methods to find me."

"Of course not," Luke replied.

Padme stood up as she slapped her son's cheek, "I do not like it when my children lie to me. If you mind probed him I will be furious and I will be having a talk with Ben."

* * *

Obi-Wan climbed into the large terminal that hovered over a large shaft. He had to make sure that any and all tractor beams were inactive during their escape. There was the potential chance that they would leave in a rush as he sensed that Luke and Han would soon be discovered. He was relieved that he couldn't sense Anakin's presence approaching or pursuing. For whatever reason his former padawan hadn't noticed their presence.

 _"I have her master,"_ he heard Luke whisper through the Force.

Ben smiled at his padawan's efficiency as he spoke, _"Come back to the hanger. The tractor beam is disabled. Vader will be after us soon."_

Admiral Conan Motti struggled to stand up. He felt his head throbbing in pain. He struggled as he remembered the last thing that he had seen and felt. The boy in the Imperial uniform. The boy that had used the sorcery. He shivered in horror as he realized what had happened. He activated his comlink as he spoke, "Security report to the doorway of Lord Vader's chambers. We have intruders."

"You're a little bit late in this game Admiral they are well away from here."

Motti looked at the Sith Lord in disbelief as he noticed that the man was unhooded and appeared to be slightly drugged.

He shivered as he spoke, "What happened to you?"

"I was ambushed and they escaped," Vader cooly said.

"You know that mind probe stuff that you do? Your crazy sorcery?"

Vader looked back at Motti with a raised eyebrow, "You can kill someone with that stuff." "It's happened before," Vader darkly replied.

Vader looked back at Motti in disbelief as he spoke, "He used it on you? The boy mind probed you?"

"So that he could find your chambers. What is going on? Is he a Jedi or something?" Motti pried.

"A Jedi assassin who came here to assassinate me," Vader lied.

"We had better catch him Lord Vader," said Motti.

Motti felt invisible talons gripping his throat as Vader passed him. He fell to the floor as Vader spoke, "You couldn't stand up to a Jedi youngling if your legs were made of Durasteel Admiral."

Motti stared at the Dark Lord in horror as he raised his hood and stormed off down the hallway. He rubbed his throat as he wondered just how he had survived. He had never believed in the Force until the last few days that he had been tormented by Lord Vader and the mysterious Jedi child.

* * *

Governor Tarkin activated his comlink as he spoke, "Yes?"

"We have confirmed intruders onboard the Death Star. They were discovered on Level forty seven but we have troops reporting engagement on level thirty. Reports indicate that one of them has a laser sword."

"You mean a lightsaber!" Tarkin sneered.

"I guess," Tarkin heard the officer reply on the other end.

"Inform Lord Vader although he probably is already aware of the situation. And put all systems on alert!"

* * *

Stormtrooper corpses littered the ground. Luke's blue blade flashed as he cut down any who dared to stand in his way. Han, Padme and Chewie ran behind him firing their blasters. They had been working to escape for around twenty minutes. Luke could sense his father on their tail and they knew that they had to expedite their escape. He was wise enough to know that he did not have the skill level to defeat his father in a one on one duel and Obi-Wan was getting too old to win any confrontation. As Han and Chewie separated from mother and son to pursue a squad of stormtroopers Luke and his mother rushed into an open corridor that opened over a large shaft.

The pair managed to catch themselves before they fell into the depths of the station.

"I think we took a wrong turn," Luke stated as the door closed behind them.

Padme sighed, "There's no lock. Find the controls that extend the bridge."

Luke sighed as he pointed towards a fried terminal, "I think we fried them in the firefight that we fought to get here."

Padme sighed as she looked above her head at several durasteel beams. Luke followed her direction and understood. He drew his grappling hook from his utility belt and hooked it around the durasteel post. He tested the grip as his mother wrapped her arms around his body. She kissed his cheek as she spoke, "For luck son."

The pair made the daring swing across the shaft while a half dozen stormtroopers fired upon them in vain. They failed to realize who else was watching them.

* * *

Darth Vader shook his head as he watched his son and his estranged wife successfully fleeing across the open shaft. Only a Skywalker would make such a jump, he mused. He found himself wondering where Leia was as he realized that he couldn't sense her presence. Perhaps she was waiting in a clean ship for them once they escaped. An idea that made him turn towards Motti as he spoke, "Are the hangers on lockdown?"

"No Sir, but we have the one they are heading to blocked."

Vader reached out for his former master's presence as a young officer approached him.

"We think they split up. We think that the man and Wookiee are on level eighteen and that the other two are on..."

"Level thirteen I just saw them," Vader stated with a smile as he entered the elevator.

"Lockdown all hangers and order additional troops to level eighteen."

* * *

Padme felt her son holding her hand as she looked towards the elevator. He pulled her back as he drew his lightsaber, "He's here."

The doors opened as her husband stepped off of the elevator. She shivered as her husband spoke, "Well well Luke, we meet again. Have you asked your mother to explain why she lied to you yet? Or did Kenobi already answer your questions for you? I think she has some explaining to do while we are here as a family. Where is your sister?"

Padme stepped forward as she spoke, "Do not use our children in this fight Anakin."

Vader glared at his wife as he spoke, "You have the nerve to ask anything of me when you are running away from me. You are my wife your place is here with me at my side and our children should stand with us."

"This weapon that we are standing on has too much power for any man to possess. No one should be allowed to destroy an entire world. I am going to destroy this weapon you had best get off of it before I do," Padme stated.

"You sedated me in our bedroom and attacked me. I cannot believe that you did that to me."

Padme raised an eyebrow as she spoke, "I did what I had to do. The Alliance will fail without my leadership. And I must make sure that this weapon is destroyed before it is used to destroy another planet."

"You had best know what you need to target if you are going to do that," Vader countered.

Vader turned to his son as he spoke, "Are you planning to fly in the assault? Surely the Alliance realizes that the only way to penetrate the defenses is with a starfighter. Will you fly in the attack?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

Vader clasped his hands together as he spoke, "My son destroying this needless technological terror would make me a very proud father. Especially if Tarkin is blown away."

Vader lowered his arms to his sides. He took in a deep breathe as he looked at his wife for a moment before looking back at his son. He made a gesture towards the lightsaber blade as he spoke, "Put that away before you hurt somebody and listen to me so that you can destroy this dam thing."

Luke looked at his father with hesitation. He glanced at his mother who nodded her head, "Focus on the thermal exhaust port. If you use the Force you can alter the trajectory of your proton torpedoes so that they pass the ray shields and precisely hit the port. That will cause the chain reaction that you will need to destroy the station."

Padme looked at her husband in disbelief, "You cannot be serious? You are telling us how to destroy it?"

"This station and Tarkin are both a thorn in my side. The Alliance and you will both be doing me a favor. Now get the hell out of here before I change my mind."

Vader then turned and walked past Padme and Luke as the elevator doors of the secondary elevator opened to reveal Han and Chewie.

Luke felt Obi-Wan's presence as he saw the old Jedi Master strolling into the corridor with his lightsaber in hand. The old man looked at him in disbelief. He approached the group as Luke spoke, "Why is he helping us?"

"I am pretty sure that we are helping him," Padme replied.

"In what way?" Han asked as he stepped closer to the group.

"Anakin doesn't plan to be subservient to Palpatine forever. He needs to insure that those who would threaten his incoming reign are eliminated. If he destroys this station he destroys Tarkin and Tarkin has aspired to obtain Galactic Dominance in secret since the days of the Old Republic."

"She's right," Obi-Wan said.

"Hanger bay eleven is down that way. It is virtually empty. I already told R2 to board the shuttle that is down that way," Luke said.

Obi-Wan frowned, "It's a trap there is a homing beacon onboard that shuttle."

"Of course there is. But Tarkin will be the one walking into the trap now that I know how to destroy this battle station Ben. It has all worked out. We will lead them back to Yavin, prepare the pilots for the assault and prepare the base for evacuation. Fight them destroy the Death Star and then leave the system and find a new base," Padme said.

"But then as you said we are playing into his game and giving him one less rival so that he can take control of the Empire," Han interjected.

Padme shrugged, "I think what matters most is destroying this monstrosity. If it means being a pawn in my evil husband's agenda than so be it. My agenda is freeing this Galaxy of oppression. I will find a way to deal with Anakin when the time is right. There is still good in him. I have no doubt of that now."

Padme looked at Obi-Wan as she finished her statement.

Obi-Wan looked at Padme with a questioning look as she walked past him. He fell into step alongside her as Han, Luke and Chewie took places behind them.

As they walked he thought of what Anakin had just done. He had let them go. He shook his head, "I would never have expected Anakin to allow us to destroy this thing without an agenda."

Padme looked back at him and nodded her head in agreement, "He knows what he is doing. Moff Jade is gone Tarkin is gone. The only other potentially Pro Tarkin or Palpatine Moff who isn't onboard this station that I can name is Panaka."

Ben sighed as he looked at his padawan. Luke looked back at him as he spoke, "Does he not need an apprentice first?"

"Oh believe me he does need an apprentice but he also needs to squash those who would oppose him in a convenient manner. With that said it makes more sense to help him eliminate Tarkin as the man is far more evil than he is."

"And Tarkin thinks that his goals will succeed with the power that he is competing against," Han interjected.

"Of course he does. He does have to rid the Galaxy of all Sith and Jedi before he can achieve that goal though," Obi-Wan stated.

"That is going to work really well with how you guys can read minds," Han said with a laugh.

"There are other Imperials who feel the same way," Padme said.

"Brendol Hux, Moff Jade, Moff Panaka and I'm willing to bet that even some of Palpatine's so called cronies," Padme added.

As the group walked down the hallway they heard heavy footsteps of a squad of stormtroopers. Obi-Wan pointed to an open doorway, "Inside! Quickly!"

The group rushed inside of a large conference room that contained a large table.

Padme pushed two of the chairs aside and quickly crawled under. Chewbacca reluctantly followed along with Luke, Han and Ben.

* * *

Vader had finished securing the homing beacon to the shuttle in hanger bay eleven. Wilhuff Tarkin looked at him as he walked down the boarding ramp, "Are you sure this is their planned escape route?"

"Their droid is right onboard. It is working out perfectly for us," Vader said.

Tarkin sighed as he spoke, "I'm taking an awful risk Lord Vader in letting them escape. This had better work."

"Trust me it will work," Vader replied as he gestured for the slimy man to follow him out of the hanger bay.

As Tarkin and Vader strolled down the hallway, the two men passed a dark conference room where five figures were hiding under a large table within the room.

Vader could sense the presence of his former master as well as a silent call from the old man.

He turned away from Tarkin and entered the room. He used the Force to close the door and raise the lights.

"You wanted to speak to me old man."

Obi-Wan emerged from the table as every other member of the rescue team followed.

Padme was the last to climb out.

"Why did you kill your stepbrother and his wife?" Obi-Wan asked. Vader skeptically looked at Han and Chewbacca as Luke spoke, "They know everything."

Padme turned towards her son with an angry glare as Vader lowered his hood. Vader was silent for a moment as though he was confused. He looked back at Obi-Wan as he spoke, "Owen and Beru Lars are dead?"

"Well who else wears a black robe with a hood and wields a red lightsaber blade and roams around the galaxy inquiring about the location of Luke Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They didn't even know about Luke and Leia's existence Anakin. Even my parents are in the dark. They think that I'm dead and that the child I was carrying died with me."

Vader looked back at Obi-Wan before looking at his wife.

"I was not aware of Luke or Leia until last week. I did not kill them," Vader stated.

"Then who did?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Perhaps he was an agent of the Emperor's. I just do not know how the Emperor would know when I didn't know. I even checked on Naboo for the possibility of the baby surviving."

Luke looked at his father as he spoke, "What reason do we have to believe you?"

"How would lying about killing them benefit me? How would killing them or interrogating them have benefited me? Killing them and having rumors float around would have alerted the Emperor to your existence," Vader replied.

Obi-Wan frowned as he spoke, "This is troubling news if you were not involved."

Vader shrugged, "I am going to look into it as soon as this monstrosity is destroyed. I have agents of my own that I can trust."

Vader then turned and left the group as he spoke, "Leave."

Padme, Luke, Han, Chewie and Ben all boarded the small shuttle craft with no major resistance. A squad of eight stormtroopers were the immediate and unfortunate additional victims of their escape They flew the shuttle craft out of the hanger bay as four tie fighters were released to pursue them.

Luke looked out of the viewport with a laugh, "Four tie fighters. This is an obvious trap mom."

"Yes but like you said we can destroy the station for sure."

Luke smirked as he left the cockpit and accessed the controls for the rear laser cannons. It wasn't long before all four tie fighters were space dust. The shuttle made the jump into hyperspace moments later.


	9. Chapter 9

Millennium Falcon:

Leia watched as an image of Luke, and her mother materialized in front of her. "You are safe?" Padme smiled at her daughter and looked back at her son. She then spoke, "Take the Falcon into lightspeed and get to Yavin as quickly as possible. Inform Mon to prepare Red and Gold Squadron for battle. Tell her to begin preparing the base for evacuation. I will explain more when I arrive."

"What is going on?" Leia asked.

"We are setting a trap for Governor Tarkin," Luke replied.

"Don't put a scratch on my ship when you land," She heard Han yell as he appeared beside her family. Leia sighed as she spoke, "Mom why did you lie to us for all of our lives about..."

"Right now is not the time and place as I have told your brother. We will talk about this when we get home as a family."

"Mom is right Leia," Luke said as he affirmed their mother's statement. He looked at her mother with an icy glare before looking back at her.

Leia sighed in frustration as she spoke, "Fine."

"Now take the ship into hyperspace," Padme stated.

The transmission ended and Leia sat down in the cockpit as she prepared herself. The course was already calculated and laid out. She prepared to make the jump knowing that the Falcon would arrive before her family would. She turned away from the scene as she noticed Winter entering the cockpit.

"Well?"

"We are good to go," Leia replied.

"What about your family?" the Princess asked.

Leia smiled, "They are on their own and safe. We have orders."

Winter sat down alongside Leia without another word.

The young Princess had insisted upon joining her friend on the mission upon learning that Leia was going to pilot the Falcon by herself. Leia was glad for the company although she had little confidence in Winter's fighting abilities. As the Falcon made the jump into lightspeed she knew that this lone exploit was only the beginning of the war that she had dedicated her life to fighting.

Leia pointed to the com as she gave Winter the orders that needed to be relayed to Mon. She focused on making the jump into hyperspace as Winter made contact over the com with Yavin IV.

* * *

Yavin IV:

Technicians were working furiously to prepare around thirty starfighters for the upcoming battle. As they worked, various transport vessels were loaded in one side of the hanger for the evacuation of the base. As each X-Wing vessel was loaded with a pair of proton torpedoes for the upcoming battle, word was flowing through the base. The Alliance Council was in session. General Padme Amidala Skywalker had been sighted with her retinue of Jedi Knights and her rugged aide, Han Solo. She had returned to the base after missing for over a week. Word was that the Empire's new weapon was on the way to destroy their base and the Alliance. Furthermore General Skywalker was setting the trap that would ensnare this weapon. She knew of a way to destroy the weapon that no one else knew of.

Inside the Alliance war room Padme had just finished disclosing her plan to ensnare the Empire at Yavin. Although not all of the Alliance Council agreed with her plan, she had the general support of most of the Council. She had enough trust from all of the members that she knew that she could avoid a confrontation in this critical moment.

As She sat down, Jan Dodonna stood up, "With Viceroy Bail Organa's passing we are almost leaderless. We need a strong leader who does not show mistrust on this Council. I nominate General Skywalker to this position."

Obi-Wan spoke first, "I agree."

General Carlist Rieekan of Alderaan raised his hand in agreement. Princess Winter Organa did the same and was followed by Gial Ackbar. Garm Bel Iblis also agreed as all eyes looked towards Mon Mothma who joined the group. The decision was unanimous, Padme was the official head of the Alliance to restore the Republic.

She then spoke, "I'm ready to brief the men, General Dodonna and Princess Winter please join me."

* * *

Padme stood in front of a podium flanked by Winter and Dodonna as she spoke, "The battle Station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half of the Star Fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large scale assault."

Padme noticed murmurings from the younger pilots as she looked towards the squad commanders, Garvin Dreis and Dutch Vander. She looked past the two men and noticed her son sitting in between Biggs Darklighter and Wedge Antilles and smiled before gesturing to Jan Dodonna.

She noticed Biggs and her son exchanging jokes as she shook her head. While Biggs was four years older than her son he still had a lot of growing to do. She was as fond of the eighteen year old Imperial defector as she was of Wedge who was also just eighteen. So young and so much potential. Why must these boys risk their lives for such a cause in this modern time? she asked herself.

General Dodonna then spoke, "A small one man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

Luke noticed Dutch Vander who was just six years older than him speaking, "Pardon for asking sir, But what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"

"The Empire does not consider a small one man fighter to be a threat or they'd have a tighter defense," Padme countered as she resumed her position as head of the mission briefing.

Padme pointed to the image of the Death Star as she continued "An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Winter has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy."

As the images of a large durasteel trench appeared Padme continued, "You will be required to maneuver straight down the trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. Its a small thermal exhaust port that leads directly to the reactor core."

Luke stared at the targeting zone as he looked towards his squad commander. Dreis had already agreed that he was the man who would make the run. His mother had atold Dreis that Luke would be the best bet to destroy the station in a timely manner.

Padme pointed to the shaft as she spoke, "A precise hit will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the station. Only a precise hit will destroy the station. The shaft is ray shielded so you will have to use Proton Torpedoes."

Wedge in frustration spoke, "That's impossible, even for a computer to hit."

Luke shook his head knowing that He would have to use the force to destroy the station as his father had instructed, "Its not impossible Wedge. Besides I won't be using the computer, I will be using the Force."

"Kid are you seriously going to put our lives on the line by putting your trust in some ancient religion that you practice?"

"You just said you don't trust the computer," Luke replied with a smirk.

"Silence from both of you!" Han yelled as he entered the room.

Luke and Wedge looked away from each other as Padme acknowledged their dispute. "You will all work to make this possible. Put aside your differences and let them wait until after this mission is completed. That is my final order to all of you!"

"Yes General!" The room of pilots unanimously replied.

His mother spoke as the briefing ended, "Man your ships, and may the Force be with you."

Padme waved for Luke to approach her as the group was dismissed. She stood in between Dutch Vander, the commander of Gold Squadron and Garvin Dreis, the commander of Red Squadron. Luke approached the two men and his mother as she spoke, "These two men are aware of your skills Luke."

"Our goal is to save as many men up there as possible," Dreis stated.

"What do you need to make that shot?" Vander asked.

Luke took in a deep breath as he looked at his mother before looking at the two squad leaders.

"Keep Vader as busy as possible and I can make that shot. I will make the attack run as soon as we get up there."

"I was thinking the false attack run will get Vader to come out early," Vander said.

"Vander is proposing leading Gold Squad and having you come in once Vader is chasing them. At that point we can hopefully pick off Vader's squad and make the shot," Dreis said.

Luke nodded his head, "That sounds good to me."

"Proceed but be careful," Padme replied as she looked at the two squad commanders.

"I think you need to pull out of the trench as soon as Vader is in firing range of your craft," Luke added.

"Luke that is just insanity. Once Vader sees him doing that he will know it is a ruse," Garvin said.

"Don't worry about it Commander I have studied Vader's strategy and my master trained Vader before he joined the Empire. I know enough about him to be able to stall him. I only need to get close enough to fire the shot."

* * *

Death Star:

Wilhuff Tarkin stood onboard the bridge of the Death Star as the Space Station came out of hyperspace. "They aren't expecting us are they?" Motti said with a smile. Tarkin turned to Motti and nodded in amusement, "No Admiral they won't know until it is too late."

Vader watched the scene from the background as a young officer rushed into the room with an uneasy look in his eyes and a datapad in his hand.

"What is it?" Governor Tarkin asked.

"Moff Jade is dead sir!"

"The surgery and the blood transfusion wasn't enough. His body went into cardiac arrest even under sedation."

Tarkin clenched his teeth as he spoke, "Let us destroy this nest of rebels in the name of Moff Jade my friend!"

An officer at a nearby computer terminal uneasily spoke, "Sir I am picking up ships approaching. They are starfighters."

A holoscreen was activated and Tarkin witnessed the sight of several wings of rebel fighters that were quickly approaching their position.

"How could they be arriving in such a timely manner if they didn't know that we are coming?"

Tarkin's eyes widened as he thought to the escaping rebel prisoner and the successful infiltration of the station that Vader had allowed. Had the rebels played them? They had thought that letting the rebels go would be a successful way of finding the base and indeed the homing beacon had worked. But what if the rebels had intended for them to discover their base? A the same time Tarkin put his foot down on the durasteel floor. There was nothing that could be done. There was no way that two dozen starfighters could destroy their battle station.

Vader sneered in amusement as he noticed the shock in Tarkin's eyes. He turned and strolled off of the bridge and into one of the dark corridors as the entire Death Star went to full red alert. They were under attack! He could only hope that Padme had a way off of the base if the attack run failed. It wouldn't fail though, he would make sure of the station's destruction.

He activated his comlink as he spoke, "Hanger bay 003 is my starfighter fully outfitted and armed?"

"Yes sir!" replied a young technician.

"Are there proton torpedoes loaded and ready?"

"Of course Milord. Everything that you would demand is loaded and your fighter has been inspected and is fueled as you requested."

"Good," Vader replied as he severed the connection.

Vader walked in the hallway as an Officer rushed up to him, "We counted thirty rebel ships Lord Vader but they are so small that they are evading our turbolasers."

Vader turned his head towards the nearby viewport as he observed a turbolaser battery exploding.

"We will have to destroy them from ship to ship get crews to their fighters.

Vader reached out with the Force as he sensed his son's presence outside of the battle station. He smiled with pride as he observed the battle on the holoscreen.

* * *

Luke blew up four turbolaser batteries as he heard his mother's voice, "Squad leaders we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters are coming your way."

Luke reached out with the Force as he turned his starfighter around he placed himself face on with the incoming squad of eight fighters with a smirk.

He hurled himself forwards as he targeted the closest two fighters. He knew that there were at least three more squads arriving so he decided that he would make quick easy work of these first eight tie fighters.

As he prepared to attack the remaining six tie fighters Biggs flew alongside him as he spun his starfighter in a spin. His torrent of blasterfire encompassed two fighters as Wedge flew head on towards another fighter and fired. Luke fired upon the last fighter as Biggs joined him.

As they fought several of their comrades were killed. Luke shivered as he felt their deaths in the force. "That was Porkins," Luke said in horror.

"Luke they are on my tail!" Wedge said.

"Biggs cover me! I'm going to help him out!" Luke said.

* * *

Death Star:

Vader walked away from the holoscreen as Wilhuff Tarkin spoke, "Where are you going?"

"To deal with the fighters that are in the trench and that pilot that just decimated the first squad of fighters."

Tarkin smugly smiled as Vader left. He knew that he would have not one ounce of valid fear with Lord Vader leading the defense.

Vader approached two pilots as he spoke, "Several fighters have broken off from the main group and are heading down the main trench towards the weakness that they have exploited. Come with me."

The pilots followed the Dark Lord without questioning as he led them towards his tiny hanger where his starfighter was waiting. As Vader walked he knew that the rebel squadron was suffering significant casualties. Tarkin had deployed an additional wave of tie fighters. He would have to move quickly to insure that the station was destroyed.

He walked into the hanger bay a few minutes later and headed towards his customized starfighter. As the two younger pilots moved into their starfighters Vader removed his cloak and boots and quickly slipped an Imperial flight-suit over his tunic and trousers. He then seized the heavy life support helmet and his cloak after putting the helmet on. While Vader didn't usually fly with a life support system he felt as though flying against his son warranted the need to dress in such a suit.

He then climbed into his starfighter as he spoke into the comlink, "Prepare to launch your fighters."

"Yes sir," his two wingmen replied in unison.

* * *

Yavin IV:

Padme cringed as she heard Dreis's final defiant screams. His starboard engine had been fried as he had intercepted heavy fire from several fighters in an effort to save Biggs Darklighter.

She sighed as she spoke, "All remaining fighters listen to me. Gold Leader pull your crew out of the shaft. Luke take Red Two and Three and proceed to make your attack run. Vander you take the rest of the squadron and hold off the rest of the fighters."

"Acknowledged General," she heard her son and Gold Leader reply. Leia seized her mother's hand as the group turned their attention back to the computer monitor.

Space above Yavin:

"Luke They are closing in on us!" He heard Biggs yell.

Wedge sighed, "I just lost an engine and I've lost my shield generator!"

"Get clear Wedge you can't do any good for me back there. Get back to base!" Luke ordered.

"Sorry!" Wedge said as he pulled his fighter out.

Vader watching the pilot pull out of the trench that he had targeted spoke to his wingmen, "Let him go the leader is our target."

"Yes sir!"

As Luke flew Vader spoke through the force, _"You have one minute."_

 _"These fighters father,_ " Luke said.

 _"I will take care of them,_ " Vader replied.

Vader slowed his fighter down as the two wingmen flew in front of him. The first tie fighter was on his monitor. He then targeted the fighter.

* * *

Death Star:

Wilhuff Tarkin stared at the screen in disbelief, "Did Vader just target one of our own fighters?"

"Yes," Conan Motti said.

"He isn't!" Tarkin sneered.

"Order all remaining fighters to turn their attention towards Vader's fighter!"

"Why would he turn on us?" Motti asked.

"Because he knows about my plans and he too is committed to Palpatine's overthrow. What a brilliant scheme. Use the rebels as his scapebantha to rid his most prominent rivals."

"Sir we need to leave! There is no time the rebels have crushed the other fighters! There are only eight of our own left!"

"The Rebels?"

"They just pulled their remaining fighters out of there," Motti said.

"They know what they are doing," Tarkin realized as he looked down at the floor.

"We must leave!"

Tarkin turned as he ran towards the hallway.

"Clear the station!" he yelled.

Space above Yavin:

Luke breathed in deeply as Biggs spoke, "Luke Vader is..."

"Biggs don't say anything else we will talk on the planet."

"Ok," Biggs skeptically replied.

Luke reached out with the Force and then delivered the fatal shot. He used the Force as his guide and the proton torpedoes were true to their mark.

He could sense his father's fighter retreating as he flew out of the trench with Biggs.

* * *

Death Star:

Wilhuff Tarkin stopped where he stood in the hallway as he stared out of the viewport towards the fourth moon of Yavin. He saw the fighters retreating. He knew that his doom was imminent. He should have evacuated the battle station much earlier he realized. Vader had played his cards brilliantly. Most of the Palpatine sympathizers that were competent were onboard the Death Star. Most of those who would support him when he moved to overthrow the two Sith Lords were onboard. Vader had used the rebels to get rid of a station that he hated and his rivals.

* * *

As the Death Star exploded into a magnificent display of firepower and destruction, Luke and Biggs flew towards Yavin IV. They hoped to catch up with the remaining survivors who were nearing Yavin IV. They had lost just over two thirds of their squadron in the battle. At that moment Biggs spoke, "Luke dive!"

Luke took his fighter into a dive just in time to avoid fatal ion cannon fire from a tie fighter. Biggs moved to intercept the tie fighter as a second tie got onto his tail.

"Survivors!" Luke realized to his horror as he struggled to shake the fighter on his tail, "I can't shake him!"

The fighter behind him exploded as Biggs spoke, "Move Luke!"

Biggs's comlink had gone silent. Luke turned his fighter into a downward spin as his friend's fighter exploded. This last lone tie fighter was the last thing left of the Death Star and now it was on his tail. At that moment he felt the death of the tie fighter pilot as he saw his father's starfighter blazing past him in his viewport. He gasped in a deep sigh of relief as he looked towards the massive debris field that was behind him.

"R2 are there anymore ships left in the system?"

R2 pulled up Luke's navigation chart and Luke looked to see his father's starfighter making the jump into hyperspace. He breathed in a deep sigh of relief as he saw that there were no ships left in the system. He directed his ship towards the moon and flew towards the Alliance Base.


	10. Chapter 10

Yavin IV:

Padme watched as Luke was seized by the excited crowd of pilots and alliance personal. Leia hugged him as Han seized him in a tight hug. The group hoisted him up in the air as they paraded him across the hanger towards the platform that she was standing on. She stepped forward as her son was placed on the platform. She noticed R2 rolling towards 3PO and smiled. She took Luke in her arms as she kissed his cheek.

"Biggs is gone," Luke said with a foreboding look.

"I know," Padme said as she sadly spoke, "I'm sorry."

She kissed him as she felt thankful that he was alive. She was thankful that Leia was alive and than Han and Chewbacca were alive. She was thankful that Anakin was still alive. Padme held him tightly as she spoke, "I am so proud of you."

She released him from her grip as she noticed Obi-Wan eagerly speaking, "Good job my young apprentice."

Luke placed his hand on the older man's shoulder as Padme turned towards Mon who stood at her side.

"I think that the valor that Solo and the Wookiee and your children have displayed warrants an award."

"They are doing their duty," Padme replied.

"Princess Winter demands your permission to award them with the Alderaanian medal of service as true defenders of freedom. It is..."

"I know the history behind the medal. Winter may award them. I don't want their leadership capabilities to get to their heads. I am not worried about Solo but my twins need to remember that being my children does not entitle them."

"Padme what your son did was extraordinary with or without your husband's help."

Padme sighed as she spoke, "I'll do it but it is Winter's ceremony. I cannot be the leader and give my children special treatment."

Mon looked at Padme for a moment and nodded her head, "I understand."

* * *

Padme entered the meeting room where her children were waiting. She looked at them with a sigh as she noticed their angry eyes. She took in a deep sigh as she noticed the furious looks that both twins were giving her. Leia not to her surprise spoke first, "Mom it is very obvious that the man underneath that hood is Anakin Skywalker. That makes Darth Vader our father. You and Ben lied to us for all of our lives!" Leia screamed.

"It is not like that at all," Padme replied.

"You have a great deal of explaining to do. How can we even trust you mom? Are you telling us lies about other things?" Luke demanded as he stood up.

Padme stared at her son as she spoke, "Luke? how could you..."

"How could you lie to us and levitate our father upon an alter when he is our greatest enemy?" Leia demanded.

Padme looked at her daughter for a long moment before sitting down.

"Your father was seduced by the dark side as Obi-Wan said. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader."

"When that happened the good man who was your father was destroyed," Obi-Wan interjected as he entered the room with Han Solo.

"So what your mother told you was true from a certain point of view," Obi-Wan finished.

Luke sat down as Leia spoke, "How long were you waiting to tell us?"

"We were planning to tell you today," Padme honestly replied.

"After this last mission was over. We knew that Vader would discover you sooner than later with how much the Alliance has grown. But it was too late," Obi-Wan said.

Luke and Leia looked at one another as they turned back to the adults.

"I think for these two you both have breached a large barrier of trust. I don't know if there is any going back from here," Han interjected.

Padme looked at her protege as she looked back at her children. She knew that Han was right. There was no one in the Alliance that commanded as much trust from her as Han did save for Mon. She looked at Han before looking back at Luke and Leia.

"Can you trust me again? I am your mother," Padme said.

Leia folded her arms as she stood up.

Luke stood up as he spoke, "I don't know mom."

"Luke, Leia you are a family. You need to trust her. As a family you must depend on one another in the times we live in," Obi-Wan said.

Luke and Leia regarded their mentor in frustration before looking at one another.

* * *

Alderaan:

A unique darkly covered shuttlecraft with towering wings landed in the seedy docking bay that was within Aldera city. The dark figure walked down the boarding ramp with the galactic credit chips that he had seized from Owen and Beru Lars. As the figure walked down the boarding ramp a lone zabrak attendant approached him, "Shall I send the bill to the regional governor sir?"

"Yes," The warrior replied as he considered that the zabrak would be too ignorant to realize that he wasn't an Imperial.

Behind the darkly cloaked man inside of his vessel was an array of troops that were awaiting his orders.

He walked through the beautiful city as he took in his surroundings. Stormtroopers were patrolling the streets. He noticed several burnt buildings. What a pity that this planet was going to be destroyed by the Death Star five years from now, he mused. Lord Vader had once said that technological terrors were no match next to the power of the force. Lord Vader! Was he going to actually meet him? He couldn't believe that such a dream and fantasy was reality.

He walked towards the royal palace hoping that he would garner answers. Wishing to not make too much of a scene he snuck into one of the nearby cafes. He quietly noticed a group of around five women that were gathered around the table. He ordered a cup of caf and sat down as he spoke, "There are a lot of troops in the city."

"Ever since the Emperor declared our Viceroy and the Princess a traitor," one woman said.

"The princess?" He asked with interest.

"Princess Winter got rescued by the Jedi rebels and they killed Moff Jade before he could finish burning the city down," Another woman said.

Princess Winter? Not Leia? What has happened? The dark sider asked himself. He had noticed that no Princess Leia Organa existed on the holonet so he uneasily asked, "Is there a Leia Organa?"

"Not that I've ever heard of. If there is she must be a cousin of Breha's." One of the women said.

Is it because of our presence in this time? The dark sider asked himself. He quickly finished his caf and left the establishment as he rushed towards his shuttle. He boarded the shuttle as he activated his comlink, "We need more answers. Nothing is right. Organa is already dead. He didn't die until Alderaan was destroyed."

"Is Alderaan as beautiful as they say it was?"

"Very much so," he replied.

"You better go back into that cafe because you won't believe the holonet report that is about to air."

He grunted in frustration as he walked back into the building. He saw an image of the Death Star being displayed by a blue skinned Twi'lek reporter as all eyes turned towards the screen headline.

"REBEL TERRORIST ATTACK RESULS IN MILITARY CATASTROPHE!"

* * *

Devastator:

Vader stared at the holonet report with a smirk, his son had done it. His son had destroyed the Death Star. He already was prepared to face the Emperor's reprimand for his failure. As he turned away from the holonet he noticed the holocom beeping. He knelt before it as an image of his master materialized before his eyes.

"What is thy bidding my Master?"

"Lord Vader you need to return to Coruscant so that we may discuss your most recent failure. I do not know if you realize the political catastrophe that is on our hands now that the public knows about our project and about the power of the Rebellion. If we do not discover the identity of their military head we have nothing. And the last few hours have given us no results. The Death Star is gone and the rebels have likely already prepared to evacuate the system."

"As you wish," Vader replied in frustration.

"Do you at least have a suspect of who is commanding their military?"

"I suspect a surviving Jedi General from the Clone Wars," Vader said.

Palpatine raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "Any particular finger on who it could be of the list of the survivors?"

"I need to fight a few more battles and study the tactics that are being utilized before I can place the finger upon a likely candidate without proof," Vader said.

"It would have been smart of Organa to seek out a Jedi. The treachery of the traitor knew no limits," Sidious said.

"Agreed," Vader replied in agitation.

"This Jedi would likely be the master of the Jedi that destroyed the Death Star as well," Palpatine said.

"Yes, but whoever it is it isn't the same duo that have been roaming the galaxy with Tano," Vader added.

"Are you sure?" Palpatine asked.

"Absolutely," Vader said.

"Most interesting," Palpatine replied.

Vader watched as his master dematerialized. At that moment Captain Piett entered the room.

"Are your bags packed Captain?"

"Yes sir," he replied.

Vader nodded his head as he spoke, "Milord we just received a distress call from the Academy at Carida."

Vader raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "More insurgents?"

"It would appear so sir. One of them has a lightsaber and they are disguised in mock stormtrooper armor. No one can guess where the resources and money came from because they are well armed."

At that moment another officer entered the room as he spoke, "Sir the Star Destroyer above Carida has reported contact with an alien starship described as Star Destroyer like."

Vader quickly walked past the two officers as he spoke, "Go to red alert. Get men to all battle stations."

"Sir the Accuser and the Tyrant are also on their way to the system. The Exactor is en route as well," Piett said.

"Inform all captains onboard that you are in command of the ships. Engage the ship strategically and practically."

A few minutes later, the group stood onboard the bridge as the Devastator dropped out of hyperspace. Vader gasped in disbelief when he witnessed the sight of a victory class star destroyer that had been split into two distinct halves.

He gasped in disbelief as his eyes stared upon the large dreadnought vessel that floated before his eyes. The large dark vessel looked like a Star Destroyer but it was much larger. It was not quite as large as the Executor but the size of the vessel was greater than that of Victory Class Star Destroyers. He could only imagine the firepower.

He also noticed several dark tie fighters flying around the desecrated vessel as they destroyed three other tie fighters.

"What can you tell us about the ship?" Vader asked.

"Around fifty thousand human life forms onboard. It appears to be Imperial but there is nothing like this on record in our databases sir."

"This is not our ship," Vader replied.

He scanned the force as he realized that the force user that Obi-Wan had spoken of was on the surface of the planet.

"The leader is on the planet. I will deal with him. Prepare fighters to counter their's do not engage unless they provoke you. Try to prevent them from leaving the system. Once the other ships arrive attempt to surround them," Vader said.

* * *

Carida:

Vader rushed down the boarding ramp of the shuttle as he focused on the source of the force presence.

As he ran he noticed a middle aged officer running to his side, "Commander?"

"Sir, they landed their ship on the field track. The warrior and his stormtroopers went into our library after they killed our troops that tried to target them. An Inquisitor who had stopped on the base for repairs to his vessel fought him, but he was killed sir!"

Vader rushed towards the moving presence of the force user. He could sense that the force user was fleeing from his presence. As he moved he activated his lightsaber. He rushed through the hallways of the academy as he noticed a line of stormtroopers with raised blasters.

He blocked their shots while marveling at the fact that their helmets did not resemble those of any Imperial military branch in current or past service. He cut the troopers down as he moved towards the dark robed figure that was a distance away from him. The figure turned his head to stare at him. The figure stared at him for a long moment as he probed the figure's emotions. He sensed intrigue, he sensed shock and he also sensed strong reverence.

The being looked at him as he spoke, "Who are you?"

"I am your future ally," he replied.

Vader's eyes narrowed as he stared at him, "You have made a spectacle of yourself lately. Explain your possession of that sophisticated star destroyer and your assault of the moisture farm on Tatooine."

"Anakin Skywalker my actions and my intentions will be made clear in due time," he replied.

Vader's eyes widened as he stared at the dark man who was one with the dark side, "Who are you? How do you know my birth name?"

"I know many things," he replied.

"How do you know about Luke Skywalker when only I know about him?"

"I know things about your son that even he does not know about himself."

"You've never met my son," Vader replied.

"Not yet," he replied.

"Who are you?" Vader asked.

"You will find out if you agree to join me. Together we will deal with Skywalker before he destroys you."

"Your intentions are to destroy him?" Vader asked in anger.

"Your mistake is to think that he can be turned he cannot be turned. The Jedi have brainwashed him. Trust me I know what you need to know."

Vader's eyes blazed yellow as he raised his lightsaber blade.

He charged forward as the man activated a flaming crossguard lightsaber. He crossed blades with him as he stepped back.

Vader lunged forward as he spoke, "You will not kill him!"

The man showed surprisingly impressive skill as he countered Vader's strikes. Vader could sense that the power that he wielded was exceptional although not as great as his own. At that moment an unusual looking shuttlecraft flew over the two dueling force users with a lowered ramp. The man jumped upon the ramp as they flew into the atmosphere of Carida.

* * *

Alliance Command Ship: Home One:

"It is with great regret that I inform you that the Emperor's prized classified military battle station, the Death Star was destroyed in orbit of the planet of Yavin. Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin and Admiral Conan Motti were among the numerous high ranking military leaders that perished onboard the station. Lord Darth Vader is the sole survivor of the battle and only survived due to the fact that he was attempting to destroy the Jedi rebel pilot that fired the fatal shot that destroyed the Death Star."

Luke cringed as the Twi'lek reporter looked down at her documents before looking back at the holoscreen.

"What do we know about the Rebel Alliance so far? They are in league with the treacherous remnants of the Jedi Order. Moff Jade was brutally murdered by this mysterious Jedi pilot on Alderaan during his attempt to apprehend Viceroy Bail Organa and his daughter. Bail Organa and his daughter Princess Winter are officially traitors of the Empire. Organa has been declared dead by a spokesman from the Alliance. His daughter is one of the rebel leaders. The Alliance is believed to be under the leadership of former Senator Mon Mothma and some mysterious shadow head that was elected to sit as high commander. This shadow general is responsible for the destruction of the military installation at Scarif as well as the death of Director Orson Krennic. There is a 500,000 credit reward for the capture of this Jedi pilot alive and a 250,000 credit reward for him being captured dead. There is also a 500,000 credit reward for the arrest of this new shadow leader."

Mon Mothma shut off the holonet screen as she turned the lights on. "I think we get the general idea."

Luke looked at his mother's longtime friend as Han spoke, "Why hasn't Vader named you or described your images? He knows who he's looking for. He knows that the shadow commander is your mother."

"Vader doesn't want the Emperor to know that Padme and the twins are alive," Mon answered.

"If he did he would have to compete with the Emperor's agents while searching for the twins," Obi-Wan added from the far corner of the room.

"If this dark sider that attacked the Lars homestead isn't one of the Emperor's agents or our father than who is he?" Leia demanded.

"That is the mystery that Vader is trying to solve. He contacted me in a dream last night to discuss him," Obi-Wan said.

"And?" Mon asked as she took interest.

"I can't believe Vader won't kill you after all these years," Luke said.

"He needs me to keep you alive and I think with this whoever he is searching for you and the Emperor searching for you protecting his family is starting to matter more than anything else," Obi-Wan said.

"Even the dark side?" Mon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps in time," Obi-Wan replied.

"By the way your mom has summoned you to her quarters go see her," Han said.

As the twins left the room Mon looked at Obi-Wan with a diplomatic face as she spoke, "I have a theory about the monster that may shock you."

"Which is?" Han asked.

Mon bit her lip as she looked at the two men knowing that they would not like her suggestion one bit. She then spoke, "I think we should consider an alliance with him later down the road only if we can convince him to reinstate the Imperial Senate after the overthrow of Palpatine. In theory Padme and the children will give him more of an incentive to change if he wants a relationship with them."

"This is playing with fire. You are suggesting giving him more power than he already has and placing his children in his hands. We already have paved the way for him to take power by eliminating Krennic, Tarkin and Jade along with Force knows how many other Moffs and Imperial bureaucrats that were vying for absolute power. The instability that the Empire is going to reap as this whoever he is continues to attack their bases for whatever agenda he has is already hurting their power structure. And you want to take advantage of the chaos and place the galaxy in Anakin Skywalker's hands with his sovereign authority over it?" Obi-Wan yelled in disbelief.

Mon shrugged as she stood up, "If it works?"

"And if it doesn't? I think that what you just suggested is madness Mon. I question your sanity at this point," Obi-Wan said.

"I question the sanity of the old order that you followed that forbade people from falling in love. Maybe if your order hadn't been so traditional and rigid we wouldn't be in this predicament," Mon countered as she stood up and left the room.

* * *

I know that I didn't get this update up as soon as I had hoped. I have had a busy semester while I have kept up on my academics I did come down with pneumonia during the time that I planned to post this. But I had a brief moment to get this up. I think this chapter may answer any questions you have about the mysterious force user of previous chapters. Happy Easter!

-Fallen Jedi 79


End file.
